Bitten
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Jess has been bitten, but she can't remember when or by who or what. Then she starts acting strange. As Jess gets worse, the team must find out what happened in order to save her life, but can they? Spooky story for Halloween.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bitten, Chapter One

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: T for adult situations, language

Description: Jess has been bitten, but she can't remember when or by who or what. Then she starts acting strange. As Jess gets worse, the team must find out what happened in order to save her life, but can they?

Disclaimer: This is just for fun. I don't own Primeval or the characters

Author's Note: This is a bit darker than my usual fluff. It's creepy in honor of Halloween. B/J are not a couple, and Abby/Connor have moved out of Jess' flat. The story isn't finished yet, and it is already over 11,000 words. I'm sorry I get so wordy.

Bitten, Chapter One

Jess woke with a start. Where was she? She looked around. She was in her room, safe and sound. And alone. She chuckled lightly. "It was just a dream." She sighed and chuckled again. "Oh. It was so real, though." She looked around again, trying to let reason calm her nerves.

She straightened out the sheets, stretched, and settled back down. "You're Ok, Jess. Relax. It was just a dream."

She shuddered, remembering it. She had been in a gothic mansion, eerie mist covering the dilapidated house and the dying gardens. It was right out of an old-fashioned horror movie. She shuddered again.

In the dream, she slept in an antique four-poster bed, wearing a smashing sexy nightgown. (Even her subconscious was fashionable, she thought with a giggle.) She slept uneasily in the dream as she became aware of something in the archaic room with her.

It glided across the room, unseen to her. Yet she felt its presence. As it climbed onto the bed she shook with fear, and something else—anxiety? Lust? The presence settled into the form of a man: dashing, strong, lustful. He nibbled on her neck, making her heart race.

But she was fearful. She tried to scream but nothing came out. She tried to move, but he held her in his power. Finally she felt his teeth as he bit into her. With each suck of her blood she felt weak. She had no power to resist and that terrified her.

'Stop,' she thought.

And yet, she almost enjoyed the touch of his hands, the wait against her chest and pelvis. She actually thought, 'more. Do more to me.' Then she heard him growl. He wasn't human.

Her arousal turned to complete terror. 'Get off me!' she screamed in her brain.

She felt her blood draining into his mouth. It sickened her. She shuddered.

"Help me," she creaked. He had stopped biting. He now hovered over her. He was no longer handsome but grotesque. He had fangs, dripping red. His eyes were inhuman, glowing red. He leered at her, laughed at her helplessness.

He shifted his weight, and though she was still pinned, she could move her head. That's when she noticed someone else standing in the room, his arms crossed in disgust. Then his identity dawned on her.

Becker. Her heart fluttered with joy. She called out to him. "Help me! Becker!"

He did not move.

"Becker, help me!" she cried again.

He stood there, motionless as the thing moved its head back to her neck. She sobbed as it licked her neck. Still, Becker did nothing.

The thing smiled as it moved its hands all over her body. She sobbed, humiliated as Becker watched. Then the thing moved off her. It turned into creepy mist withdrew out the window.

Jess lay numb. She stared at Becker. "Why didn't you help me?" she asked with tears. He made no movement, no facial expressions. "How could you just watch? Becker!"

He said nothing. Slowly, he faded like a ghost until she was alone in the strange room, sobbing.

That was when she woke.

It had been a strange, disturbing dream. "It's nearly Halloween," she said out loud. She told herself that was why she dreamed of vampires.

And Becker? She always dreamed of him, but why was he so cold, so distant this time? Maybe it was her subconscious finally accepting the fact that Becker didn't have romantic feelings for her. Still, he shouldn't have just stood there and done nothing, not even in a dream.

She threw off the covers. She was too unsettled to sleep. She went to the bathroom. As she washed her hands she absently looked in the mirror and gasped.

There, on her neck, were two large impressions of teeth. She stared at it in terror, gingerly touching it. She gasped again. It was a bite! She began to tremble as blood dripped down her neck.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jess sat at the ADD the next morning pulling self-consciously at the scarf she wore. She looked around Ops, but no one stared. She sighed. It was all in her head. No one suspected that she had a strange, unsettling bite hidden under her pastel neckwear.

"Hey, Jess," said Becker.

His voice made her jump. Even though it had been just a dream, she felt angry, even bitter toward him.

Becker raised his eyebrow as she ignored him. "Nice scarf," he said, trying to draw her into conversation.

"Thank you."

Becker frowned. "Are you alright? Did something happen?"

"Why? What do you mean by that?" she snapped.

He drew back with surprise. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry," she said. "I'm…in a bad mood."

"No, really?" he asked, smirking.

She laughed, and then it turned into sobs.

"Hey," he said gently, bending down toward her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "What's wrong, Jess?"

She shook her head. "I'm….tired. I didn't sleep well."

"Are you sure that's all?"

She nodded, tears clouding her vision. "I am. I'm sorry. I'm not myself."

He smiled. "That's OK. It's not fair to expect you to be pretty and perky all the time. We're going to have to settle for just pretty today."

She smiled, and even giggled a bit. She wiped her eyes. "Thank you, Becker. I needed to laugh."

He smiled. "I'm going to get you a cup of tea, OK?"

She nodded. "That's sweet of you," she said.

"No problem. He got up and left.

She sighed. "See, Becker's sweet," she whispered to herself. "He'd never leave me to the mercy of a vampire."

He came back quickly with the tea. "Here you go," he said with a smile.

She took the tea and sipped. "Thank you. You're wonderful, Becker."

"I've warned you before about those wicked rumors," he said with a wink. She giggled. "So," he said, "any reason you couldn't sleep?"

She sighed. "It's dumb." He looked at her expectantly and she smiled. "Fine. I had a bad dream; actually it was stupid and weird. It unsettled me so much that I couldn't get back to sleep."

He nodded. "Yeah, we've all had bad dreams. Was it creature-related?"

She shook her head. "No, but I think it might have been Halloween related."

"Oh, a ghost dream?"

She shook her head and blushed. His eyebrow went up at that. She giggled a bit. "Ok, it was a vampire dream. Happy?"

"Vampires, really?"

She nodded. "It was a bit…naughty."

He smirked. "Jess, that doesn't sound too bad so far."

She swatted at him as he laughed. "It was awful. And you just stood there while he…had his fun."

He raised his eyebrow again. "I was in the dream?"

"Yes, as a bystander. You didn't make one move to help me. Not one."

"Jess? You do know it was just a dream right?"

Her eyes fell. She stared at the floor.

"Jessica. I'm not making fun of you."

"I know."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I…I'm…" she sighed. "I don't know why I dreamed of you or him/it. I don't know why…when I woke up…I mean, maybe I did it to myself, in my sleep, when he bit my neck, in the dream I mean. How else would it be there?"

Becker looked puzzled. Then his eyes fell on the scarf. She saw his stare and grabbed at the scarf.

"Jess, why are you wearing that?"

She continued staring at the floor, shaking her head.

He looked alarmed. "Let me see your neck, Jess."

She shook her head harder.

"Jess, please. You're…scaring me."

She began to cry. "I'm terrified. I don't know what's going on."

He nodded, and squeezed her hand. "I'll help you figure it out."

She looked up, into his eyes. She smiled, even as tears ran down. "You will?"

He nodded. "I'm taking this off, OK?"

She agreed. Slowly Becker took off the scarf.

His eyes grew wide with shock. He looked at the bite carefully, but didn't touch. "You don't know how this happened, really? I mean, you can tell me. You don't have to be embarrassed, Jess. Sometimes…couples get carried away…"

"It isn't a hickey, Becker," she snapped.

"Sorry. OK, well, we'll figure it out."

She looked at him. He smiled, and then she did too. "OK. Thank you."

He nodded. He gently wrapped the scarf loosely around it. "First thing first, we're going to medical, now."

"No. I don't…."

"No arguments, Jess," he said, pulling her up. "You've been bitten. You don't know when or how. We're getting it looked at," he said taking her hand, "and that's not up for debate."

She smiled, despite not wanting to go. He was acting like the Becker she knew and… well, really, really liked.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Author Notes: Longer chapter just under 1500 words. Chapters will probably be longer from now on.

Chapter Three

Becker waited inside the exam room as the medic looked at her.

Jess felt so embarrassed.

"Are you sure you haven't been attacked by a creature?"

Jess rolled her eyes. "No."

"I asked her that already," said Becker impatiently.

The medic frowned. "It's a bite."

Jess and Becker both scoffed.

"I'm sorry. I can't be more specific. I'm not a bite expert. Although…"

"What?" asked Jess.

The medic eyed Becker, nervously. "It's just…it kind of resembles a human bite. Did you," he said, looking again at Becker, "and anyone get a bit too amorous?"

Becker growled, and the medic jumped back.

Jess put her hand up toward Becker and he calmed. "No. I had no date or anything last night. I wouldn't let you look at it, if I had."

Becker chuckled. So did the medic. "Sorry. I wasn't passing any judgments. I just don't know. I was looking for more information."

"I don't have any," said Jess sadly. "I was fine when I went to bed."

Becker looked at Jess. "I have a question for the medic Jess, don't get upset. I don't mean anything by it."

"OK."

"Doc, could she have somehow done it herself?"

"I can't reach my neck to bite, Becker."

"No," said the medic, with a chuckle. "I did consider that maybe you created it by scratching or cutting, but I don't think so. There are definite teeth marks present."

Becker nodded and sighed.

"Are you in pain?" asked the medic.

Jess shook her head.

"Well, other than being a puzzle, it doesn't look infected," said the medic. "Keep an eye on it. If it starts to hurt or forms puss or anything come back."

"I will," said Jess. "I've kept it clean."

"Good. Sorry," said the medic. "I wish I had answers."

"Me too," said Jess.

Becker helped her down from the exam table. "Thanks, Doc."

"Um… would you mind not discussing it," said Jess wrapping the scarf around her neck

"Our discussion is completely confidential Miss Parker."

She smiled. "Thanks."

Becker nodded. "He's smarter than he looks," he said as the medic laughed.

Jess and Becker walked back to Ops. "I'm sorry; that was a waste of time," said Becker.

Jess smiled. "It wasn't. I know now that you really do care."

He smiled. "Dream Becker's a skunk, Jess. I'd have staked that vampire through his heart."

She giggled and kissed his cheek. "That's what I expected. Thanks."

Becker nodded. "I didn't say anything to Lester, just that you had a cut you needed looked at."

"I appreciate that," she said.

"I think maybe you should tell him you're not well."

"No. I'm fine."

"Jess, you need to rest."

She stopped them, right outside Ops. "I'm tired, but I'm fine. I promise."

"OK," he said.

"I better get back to work."

"Yeah. Me too. See you later?"

She nodded.

The day had been slow and boring. Jess was glad, she was so tired. She gathered her things to leave and heard heavy steps behind her.

"Hi, Becker."

He laughed. "I've rubbed off on you. You're turning into a soldier."

She wrinkled up her nose. "Never. The uniforms are too drab."

He smiled. "Are you still feeling alright?"

She nodded. "Just tired."

"How about we stop and get take away before I drop you home."

"Excuse me? Not that I object, but when did we decide that you were driving me?"

He chuckled and drew close. "When you were assaulted and can't remember by who or when," he whispered. "I'm not taking chances."

Jess smiled. "How can you protect me if you don't know from what?"

"I'll improvise. So, dinner?"

She laughed. "Sure. Then I think it's bedtime."

Becker smirked. "Miss Parker, when did we agree to that?"

She blushed. "I didn't mean together!" He laughed. She shook her head. "I can't keep track of what I'm saying. I'm so tired."

"Sorry. I'll be good."

"You better be."

They left together and Becker dragged her in with him while he ordered the Chinese. He wasn't leaving her alone for a moment. On the drive home, she fell over, sound asleep, her head inches from his lap.

He sighed. He really hoped she was just over tired from not sleeping. He was worried, though. They had no idea what had bitten her. What if she was ill?

He parked the car and just stared at her. He lightly stroked her hair. "You are so pretty," he whispered. "I'm going to make sure you're alright, I promise."

She didn't stir. He softly shook her awake.

"Hmm? What?"

"We're at your flat, Jess."

"Huh?" she asked. She looked around like she was confused.

It bothered Becker. "We picked up Chinese, remember?" he asked.

She saw the bag on the seat. "Oh. Yes."

Becker sighed with relief. "Then you fell asleep."

She laughed. "I told you I was tired."

He nodded. "Which should I carry in first: you or the Chinese?" He smirked.

She giggled. "I think I can manage. Thanks for the offer, though."

He laughed. She teetered on her heels but did make it inside.

"Why don't you relax on the sofa, and I'll dish up the food?"

"But it's my place, you shouldn't wait on me."

"I just don't want my food splattered across your face after you've fallen asleep into it."

She giggled. "Good point. OK. Thank you."

He nodded. Jess kicked off her heels, dumped her bag on the floor and curled up on the sofa. Becker brought the food to her and sat beside her.

"You really are brilliant," she said as they ate.

He shook his head. "I just worry."

She blushed. "About me?"

He nodded.

"I like that."

He smiled. "Good."

She looked at him and smiled. They continued eating, and then Jess began to doze off.

Becker couldn't shake his worry. He sighed and gently shook her. "Jess? Do you want to go to bed?" he asked then quickly added, "Alone I mean?"

She smiled and yawned. "I probably should. Thanks for taking care of me," she said.

He helped her off the sofa, saying, "No problem, Jess."

She teetered a little on her legs. "Oh, my car."

Becker shook his head. "Forget it for now. I'll pick you up tomorrow and we'll drive in together, then you can drive your car home."

"OK."

Becker followed behind, ready to catch her if she fell. She was so unsteady on her feet.

She nearly reached her bedroom, but stopped. "You are leaving, right?" she asked, seeing his eyebrow raise. She laughed weakly. "I'm not suggesting anything. I trust you. You could absolutely stay. I have no worries about it. But you should go home, Becker. You've spent the whole day worrying about me. I'm Ok. You can go home now and worry about you."

Becker smiled looking at her goofily. "You're adorable, you know that?"

She blushed. "I'm glad you like my raving," she said with a chuckle.

He laughed. "I'm fine, Jess. You're the one having…issues."

She giggled. "Vampire issues."

He nodded. "Maybe I should stay, until we know what's going on."

"No. You have a job, Becker. You can't endanger the public because you're tired from taking care of my imagined problem."

"That bite is real."

"And probably from a cat or dog or hamster. I just don't remember it."

"Hamster?"

She laughed again. She moved back to him and hugged him. "Go home, Becker. I'll call you in the morning."

He looked uncertainly at her. Finally he said, "Ok, Jess."

She nodded and smiled.

"But first I'm making sure all the windows and doors are shut," he said, walking to her bedroom window.

Jess laughed. "Thanks," she said and crawled into bed.

"Sleep well," he said. She smiled. He then left the bedroom to check the rest of the flat. It was secure.

He felt he should stay, but she had a point about his job. Reluctantly, he left the flat but he looked in on her first. She was fast asleep, looking like an angel. He sighed and left.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

1256 Words

Chapter Four

Jess' mobile rang and rang. Becker was worried but told himself she was probably still asleep, her phone in another room. He readied for work. He tried her again. Nothing. He drove to her flat, phoning again on the way.

He pounded heavily on the door. "Jess!" he yelled. He kept phoning. "Jess!"

He paced. Should he break down the door? He decided he had to, but phoned her mobile one last time.

"Hello?"

"Jess! Where the hell have you been?"

"Becker?"

"Yeah, it's me. Open the door."

"You're here?"

"Yes. Open up, Jess."

He waited a few more moments until he heard her door slowly unlock. She opened the door, still wearing her clothes from yesterday. She looked pale and groggy. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"What am I…Jess, I told you I'd call. I've been trying all morning."

Jess looked dazed. "Oh. I'm sorry," she said. She walked slowly inside, he followed.

"Are you Ok?"

"Just tired."

"Tired?" He stopped her, spun her around. Her eyes were blood shot. "You didn't sleep?"

She looked confused. "I did. I just got out of bed." She looked at the clock. "Is that morning or night?"

Becker was concerned. "It's morning Jess."

"What day?"

"Now you're scaring me. It's Thursday morning, Jess."

"Wow. I slept all night, straight through."

He looked at her. "Then why are you still tired?"

"I don't know," she said. She walked around like she was numb. "Right. I should… dress for work."

She moved toward the bedroom, but he stopped her. "Are you sure you're OK? You seem…confused."

"Yeah, I am. I'm fine, though. I mean, I'll be OK. You should go…on to work," she said, yawning.

He stared at her. "Jess, your car is at the ARC."

"It is?"

"You don't remember?"

She looked around the living room. "Oh, yeah. We had Chinese. Sorry. I'm a bit groggy. I'll get dressed. Do you mind waiting for me?"

"Of course not," he said, "but maybe you shouldn't go in."

She shook her head, yawing. "I'm not as bad as I look. I remember yesterday, I do. I wore a scarf because I have this weird bite. You drug me to medical. You brought me home." She smiled. "You looked after me."

He nodded, sighing with relief. "You had me worried. You seemed totally confused."

"Not totally," she said. Her hand went to the bite. "Does it look OK?"

Becker walked over and looked at it. Inwardly he cursed. "It's bleeding again, Jess."

"Is it? I'll have to bandage it, I guess."

Becker looked at her with worry. "Jess, it looks worse. We should…"

"No. It's fine. I probably just slept on it. (Yawn.) I'll clean it really good and bandage it."

He frowned and she smiled. "I know. You worry about me." She yawned. "I am fine…well, I will be when I wake up."

Jess stumbled into the bathroom still yawning. Becker wasn't convinced. Had the bite gotten worse or was he over-reacting? He decided to check the windows and doors again, hoping he'd relax when he saw that the flat was locked up.

Bad idea. In the bedroom the window was standing right open. "Jess!"

"Hmm?" She yawned as she entered the bedroom.

"Why did you open your window? I told you to keep them all shut!"

She looked at it and then him. "I don't…remember."

He was really worried now. "Jess, something is really wrong."

She shook her head and closed the window. "I'm fine. Don't over react."

His voice rose as he cried, "Over react! Jess, the window is open and your bite is worse."

"No it isn't, it just isn't healed yet."

"Jess…"

"Becker, please. I'm fine. I have to dress. Leave for a moment, please."

He stared at her. He thought she should stay home but that meant leaving her alone. There was no way he was doing that. "I'll be outside."

She smiled and nodded.

Becker drove them in, glancing worriedly at Jess as he drove. He stopped and ordered her two coffees.

"Seriously?" she asked. "I thought I was a caffeine hazard," she said with a yawn.

"Normally you are," he said. "Not today. Drink up."

She nodded. She had them both gone by the time they reached the ARC. To his dismay she was just as woozy and dazed after the coffees.

He sighed. As they walked into the ARC he had to steady her several times. She chuckled and let him guide her. "Are you going to be alright?"

She yawned. "Sure."

He watched uneasily as she staggered into Ops. What if there was an anomaly? Could she do her job?

Jess walked to the ADD. She wasn't too stable on her feet. She teetered a little and knocked into Abby.

"Too much chocolate, Jess?"

Jess yawned and chuckled. "Chocolate doesn't make me sleepy, Abby." She plopped onto her chair, barely hitting the edge of it.

"Are you OK?" asked Abby.

Before Jess could answer Becker said, "No, Abby she isn't."

Jess frowned. "I am, just a bit tired."

Becker shook his head, and pulled Abby aside. "I really wish you and Connor still lived with her," he said, and then explained about the bite and Jess' lethargic behavior.

"Weird," said Abby. She watched Jess for a while. Jess seemed confused, not remembering where things were at her own station. Ops techs would ask her simple questions that she should easily know the answer to, and she acted like she had no clue.

"I think I agree with you," said Abby to Becker. "She's acting odd."

Becker nodded, "And in no condition to work."

Just then the alarms went off. "Damn," muttered Becker.

Jess yawned as the team ran over to her. "Anomaly is in a convenience store not far from here. (Yawn.) Actually, it's about four blocks away."

They nodded. Becker passed out the black boxes and gave a quick glance to Jess. She stared at the ADD, seeming oblivious. He sighed and joined the others.

They took the trucks despite how close the anomaly was. They saw a small group had gathered outside.

"There's some deformed cat inside," said a man.

"Nah, it's a weird looking bird," said another.

"You're both wrong," said a woman. "I don't know what the heck it is but that thing has huge teeth."

The team nodded and pushed through them. Inside, shelves were knocked over, bottles and boxes strewn everywhere.

Then they heard a noise, like an animal chattering. Becker closed in. He saw a creature with wings but a body too big to be airborne. He saw a long bony tail and a snout. It resembled a possum.

As he got closer, it showed its teeth. Becker saw two large fangs. It then jumped away. Becker watched as this thing which looked too heavy to fly, actually flew.

"What the hell is it?" asked Becker.

Connor shrugged. "I have no idea. Must be from the future."

"I got it," said Abby. She aimed, but missed as another creature rolled into her. She cried out with surprise. The snakelike slug rolled toward Matt, who shot it.

"Where's the other one?" asked Becker. "Jess, do you have it?"

She didn't reply.

"Jess?"

"Huh? What?" she asked.

"Jess where is the other creature, the one with wings?"

"Um. I don't know," she said. She quickly called up all scenes of the store. "I don't have it on screen."

Becker cursed. They searched the store. The strange creature had gotten away.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

1378 Words

Chapter Five

The team closed the anomaly and threw the slug thing through.

They drove the short distance to the ARC. When they walked into Ops, Lester stood in front of the ADD. Someone else sat in Jess' chair.

"What's going on?" asked Matt.

"Where's Jess?"

"She's in my office. We had a situation," said Lester. "Would you all join me in my office with Miss Parker?"

They looked confused but went inside the office. Jess lounged on the sofa, crying. Becker went to her.

"Jess, what's wrong?"

She sobbed more, and hung her head in shame. "I fell asleep."

Becker sighed. "I should have made you stay home."

"It's not your fault."

"Actually, it is," said Lester. "If the Captain was privy to your condition, than he bears some blame."

"No," said Jess. "I'm the one who fell asleep. I didn't see the other creature because of it. I could have gotten you all killed." She sobbed. Becker held her in his arms.

"You didn't," said Abby. "We're fine."

"No… (sob) thanks to me."

No one spoke, the only sound was Jess crying.

Lester sighed. He said, "Miss Parker, you do realize that this is grounds for dismissal?"

She nodded.

"No, Lester," said Becker. He stood up and faced the director. "She isn't herself."

"I know. Miss Parker explained the bite to me," he said. He sighed. "I can't play favorites."

Jess nodded, sobbing.

"However, if some creature or illness is at fault, then perhaps she does have a diminished responsibility."

Becker nodded.

"Very well. Miss Parker, you are un-officially suspended. You will make yourself available to the medical staff. I will let you know if I am satisfied that you are not a danger to anyone. Or to yourself. That determination will decide when or if you may come back."

"Thank you," she said meekly.

Becker helped her up. She stumbled and nearly fell. She sobbed as Becker led her out, his arms wrapped around her.

Lester sighed and shook his head. The others began to follow Becker and Jess, but Lester said softly, "See that she is safe."

Matt nodded.

Abby smiled. "You're a good guy, Lester." He rolled his eyes and growled at her. "Can I take her home, and stay with her?"

He nodded. "If you stop assaulting me with compliments." She chuckled.

Abby caught up quickly because Jess was moving slowly.

"Jess, get your things," said Abby. "I'll take you home."

Jess nodded. "OK," she said. "I'm so sorry. I wouldn't endanger any of you on purpose."

"We know," said Matt. "You're not feeling well. It's going to be OK, though."

She nodded and entered the locker room. The others stayed outside, talking.

Becker said, "We can't leave her alone."

"No," said Abby. "Lester said I can stay with her."

"Good," said Becker. "What about tonight?"

Connor said, "We'll stay with her, Abby and me."

Abby nodded.

"I can stay," said Becker.

"It's no big deal," said Connor. "It's probably easier for us anyway. We even have some stuff left in our room."

Abby nodded saying, "We don't mind, besides, it will be fun. We miss her." Connor nodded.

Becker sighed. "Something is targeting her. I don't know what," he said, "And… you guys aren't soldiers."

Connor scoffed.

"I know you're capable, both of you," said Becker. "No one survives the Cretaceous without having survival skills."

"Thank you," said Connor.

"I just…I should be the one guarding her."

Matt and Connor smirked.

"I disagree," said Emily.

"What?" asked Becker harshly.

"You are emotionally attached," said Emily. Becker began to say something, but she cut him off. "That is not a weakness, Captain. I understand your unwillingness to admit it. It is illogical, perhaps even a distraction. It is, however, the truth. You care for young Jess very deeply."

Becker didn't say anything.

"Sometimes you can just be too close, Mate," said Matt. "Besides, you're exhausted. Let Connor and Abby watch Jess. You get some rest, and then you'll be in shape to help us solve this."

They all nodded.

Becker reluctantly agreed.

"Can I come out now?" asked Jess, peeking through the locker room door. The others chuckled as she walked out. "I heard some of what you were discussing. Sorry." She sighed. "Do I really need babysitting?"

"Yes," said Becker.

Emily swatted him. "It is not 'babysitting. I still do not understand that word. Babies should not be sat on, ever."

They all laughed. Even Jess.

Emily continued. "We are concerned. We will make sure you are safe until you are well."

"We care about you, Jess," said Becker. "Humor us, please."

She looked at him. His eyes were full of worry. She sighed. "OK. I trust you." He smiled. "I, uh, trust you all."

The other smiled.

"Good," said Abby.

Jess nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow. Wait. I'm not working. I forgot."

"Lester wants you to come in anyway," said Abby. "Medical will take some tests."

"OK," Jess said, with a yawn.

"I'll definitely see you tomorrow," said Becker. He smiled.

She returned it. "Tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye," said Becker, looking at Connor and Abby.

"She'll be fine," said Connor.

Becker nodded and watched her leave with Abby.

Through the day, Becker thought and worried about Jess. He must have sent Abby a hundred text messages. She was getting annoyed too. The last one just said, "Sod off! She's sleeping."

He had to grin at that. After work he stopped by, but Jess was asleep so he left. Actually, her former roommates made him leave. Later, he sent another hundred text messages to Connor, getting a "Dude, she's safe. Chill!"

The next morning Becker knocked on Jess' door bright and early. Connor opened it.

"Wow. Seriously, Action Man? Can you say, 'obsessed?"

Becker grimaced. "I'm not obsessed. I just want to make sure she made it through the night."

Connor laughed. "I get it," he said, "but then I'm in a relationship. Although it does seem at times that so are you and Jess. Like now." He grinned broadly.

Becker growled and pushed past him.

"Hey, Becker," said Abby. "Jess isn't up yet."

"Wake her up," he said forcefully, than softened, "will you?"

Abby laughed. Connor smirked.

"I just…make sure she's fine, please?"asked Becker, adding, "And Connor…shut up."

"I didn't say anything, Mate."

Abby laughed and went to wake Jess up.

"Honestly, she's fine," said Connor. "We each checked on her several times."

"Good," said Becker.

Just then Abby screamed. "I can't wake her up!"

Both men ran into Jess' bedroom. Jess lay on her side, her neck clearly visible, oozing with blood.

"Oh my God!" cried Connor. "I'll phone for help," he said, running to grab his phone.

"She's not breathing," said Abby, through tears.

Becker moved over Jess, feeling for a pulse. "Damn!" He picked her up and laid her on the floor.

Abby began CPR, sobbing as she did. Becker watched, urging Jess to hang on. "Don't do this," he pleaded. "I need you."

Abby stopped compressions and Becker began resuscitation. He noted how cold and stiff her lips were.

"Please. Please," whimpered Abby.

Becker stopped and felt for a pulse. "Yes!" He chuckled. "She's breathing. Barely."

Abby chuckled with sobs beside him.

"Ambulance on the way," said Connor.

Becker left Jess' side and threw Connor against the wall. "You were supposed to protect her!"

"We tried!"

"This isn't helping, Becker!" yelled Abby.

Becker glared at them, furious. He knelt back by Jess. "I never should have left you," he whispered.

The medics arrived within minutes, Matt and Emily just behind them. Becker glared at them all.

"We're taking her to the ARC," said Matt. "We can protect her there."

Becker kicked the bed. "Can we?"

"Yes," said Matt. "We will."

Becker followed the medics out as they loaded Jess into the ambulance. He climbed in with them.

The team watched them leave.

"She…must have opened the window," said Connor, sobbing. "I don't know what else explains the window being open."

Abby nodded. "But open for what? What did this?"

They all shook their heads.

"I'm thinking this might be anomaly-related, a creature," said Matt. "That's another reason I want her at the ARC. If this is some of out of place creature, we're the experts."

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Becker paced as they waited.

Lester burst in. "What the hell happened?"

"We don't know yet," said Matt.

Lester eyed Becker. The Captain's eyes were red, his face set in that mask he wore when his men were hurt. This was far different; he looked like fury, barely contained. Lester decided to leave him alone for now.

"Have we heard anything?" Lester asked.

Abby shook her head.

A few hours passed. Finally a doctor came out. "The blood transfusions are working," he said. "It's a slow process though. She suffered severe blood loss."

"Will she be ok?" asked Becker.

"As long as there are no complications," the doctor said, "she should be out of danger in a few hours. Until then, we watch her and continue to pump blood into her."

Matt stood up. "Any indication what bit her?"

The doctor shook his head. "No, unfortunately. We could put her on preventative medicine if we knew. But, we're doing what we can. We're conducting tests. If anything was introduced through the bites, we should know soon."

"That could be too late," said Abby. Becker closed his eyes.

The doctor nodded gravely.

"Can I see her?" asked Becker.

"For a short while," said the doctor. "She won't know you're there."

"I'll know," said Becker. The doctor smiled and took him to her room.

Becker fought back tears when he saw her. She was very pale, almost ghost like. Becker looked at the blood dripping into the tube hooked into her.

He sat beside the bed, holding Jess' limp hand. She looked awful, like she was slipping away from this world into another.

"You can't," he said out loud. "You have to stay here, with us. We need you." He sobbed. "Fine. I need you. I need to see that smile, hear that cheery voice. Jess, I don't think….I can do this without you."

He looked at her still form and sighed. "Stay with me, Jess."

The doctor appeared, and apologetically nodded to him. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "That's all the time I can allow, Captain. "

Becker nodded. "I'll be back as soon as they let me," Becker whispered to Jess. "I'm just outside. I won't leave the hospital. I can't."

He stood up and gently laid a soft kiss on her cheek. Then he left with the doctor.

Several hours later, the doctor reappeared. "Good news," he said. "Miss Parker has been upgraded to stable. She's out of danger."

The whole room sighed. Abby and Emily laughed and hugged. Lester patted Connor on the shoulder. Becker jumped up. Before he could ask the doctor said, "Yes, Captain. You can sit with her. All of you can, two at a time, please."

Becker practically ran through the doors. The doctor chuckled. "Miss Maitland, we'd like you to look at Miss Parker's test results. There is, I think, a similarity to her tests and some of the few rabies cases I've seen."

"Rabies," said Connor with a groan.

"I don't think that is what she has. The results are…strange," said the doctor. "Would you please have a look?"

"Of course," said Abby. "Connor, go in and see Jess."

"Um…do you think I should? Becker might try to hurt me."

The others laughed.

"Please, Conn. I need you to."

Connor nodded. "OK."

"Besides," joked Matt, "You're already in medical if Becker does beat you up."

The doctor smiled, and said, "I'll have bandages and antiseptic ready."

The others laughed.

"Not funny," said Connor, going to Jess' room.

He found Becker standing over Jess.

"Severe blood loss," said Becker out loud. "How the hell did it happen?"

Seeing Jess lying so helplessly pushed Connor to the verge of tears. "I don't know. We both checked on her. We never heard anything. She was fine when I looked in on her about three a.m." He sighed. "Becker, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," said Becker. "I'm sorry I blamed you."

Connor nodded. "I just don't understand."

"Me either," said Becker. "Why would she open her window after I told her not to?"

"And what are the odds that something keeps crawling through?" asked Connor.

Becker shook his head. "Fairly high climb too, second floor." He sighed. "Something strange is going on."

"That's an understatement," said Connor.

Becker nodded. They stood silently, staring at Jess.

"We should have kept her safe," Connor said sadly.

Becker looked over at him. "You tried. So did I." He sighed, sitting by her bed. "We'll keep trying," he said softly.

Connor nodded. "I'll give you some time alone," he said.

Becker nodded. "Thanks, Connor. Don't leave the hospital, though. She'd want you here."

"I'm not going anywhere. None of us are."

After Connor left, Becker took Jess' hand. "You'll be fine," he whispered. "Your cheeks are looking pinker." Chuckling he added, "You would have thrown a fit if you saw how pale you were." Thinking about her earlier made his eyes tear.

"I don't know what happened, but we will find out," he said, beginning to sob. He struggled to stay composed. "I promise you're going to be well soon."

He brushed her hair out of her face, gently rubbing along her cheeks. "Jess," he whispered. "You have to be alright. I need you around. Jess, I…really care for you."

Jess' hand moved. Becker gasped. "Jess?"

"Becker?" she asked weakly.

"I'm here," he said, smiling. "I'm not leaving you."

She chuckled. "I didn't think you would." She smiled at him, and then fell back asleep.

He sighed happily. She'd actually spoken. Maybe she would be alright.

Jess slept all day. She awoke to her favorite, chocolate brown eyes. "Becker."

He smiled. "You scared us."

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "It's Ok. We just want you well."

She smiled, looking around. "I'm in the medical section."

Becker nodded.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I was hoping you could tell us."

She sighed. "I don't know," she said. "I'm sorry. I don't remember."

Becker smiled gently, and took her hand. "That's OK," he said.

She could see the tiredness in his face, the worry that was still there. "Was I bit again?"

He nodded. "You were pretty bad, Jess."

That was reflected in his eyes, his face. "I'm so sorry I worried you."

He chuckled. "Don't be. You're worth the worry."

She smiled. Behind Becker's head was a chest of drawers and on it sat a vase of pink roses. "Those are pretty."

"I thought they'd make you smile."

She did smile, brightly. "Thank you. Have you been here long?"

He laughed. "Nah."

"You're lying, aren't you?"

He smiled and chuckled. "It didn't make sense to leave. I couldn't think of anything but you."

She blushed. "Really? What about your job?"

"My men are covering for me. It's actually been a slow day."

"I don't want you to risk your job."

"Don't worry about me. Lester knows where I am. We agreed my men could handle most of my duties. If there's an incursion, I'll leave."

She sighed. She looked at his hand holding hers. "I'm glad you're here."

He smiled. "You know, you're making coherent sentences, looking at me with focus. I think you're actually awake this time."

She giggled. "First time in a long time," she said. "Are they keeping me in here?"

"Yes. For a while. You're just too weak Jess. You lost a lot of blood." He sighed. Should he tell her about the test results? He decided no, since the doctors couldn't decide. The last one had said, 'she has indications of something like rabies, but it's not. It's weird.'

Yeah, that's what Becker should tell her, she had something 'weird.'

"What aren't you telling me?" she asked.

Becker laughed. "Nothing. The doctors are still arguing. They haven't found anything really wrong."

She nodded. "I'm so sorry to worry you."

"Don't," he said gently. "Worrying about you is something I can't help."

She smiled.

"Jess, once thy release you, I'm not letting you out of my sight. You stay in the ARC during the day, when I'm working. In the evening, I want you with me."

"You mean…at your place?"

He nodded. "I'm not letting you get hurt again. I want you safe and to do that I need you with me."

She thought for a moment. "OK."

He smiled. "I don't have ulterior motives."

"Too bad," she said with a smirk. He smirked back. They looked at each other, both smiling.

Then the ADD alarms sounded.

Becker gave her a kiss on her head. "I'll be back."

"Becker, be careful."

He nodded.

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

1798 Words, a bit long. Sorry.

Chapter Seven

The ADD was manned by a woman in her thirties. She had short curly blond hair. She wore crisp black slacks and a modest green shirt.

"Cromwell, what have you got?" asked Matt.

"The anomaly is in a library. We have CCTV footage as well," she said. "I think you may be interested to see it."

The footage showed the strange bird creature from before.

"It looks like a bird," said Abby.

"And a possum," said Cromwell.

"It's a bird possum," said Connor.

Becker ran in. Matt tossed him a black box, saying, "We have a second crack at the creature that got away."

Becker smiled. "Great. First, Jess wakes up and now we get a rematch."

"How is she?" asked Cromwell.

"Tired, confused, but a lot like the old Jess," said Becker with a smile.

Cromwell smiled. "That's good."

Abby nodded. "Let's bag this creature so we can set Jess' mind at ease."

"Yeah," said Becker.

They arrived at the library. Cromwell directed them to the third floor of the old building. "We have two civilians with it," she said. "One is on the floor, unconscious. The other is propped up on a chair. I think he's unconscious too."

"The creature?" asked Matt.

"Just above the second civilian. As you enter the floor, take a right. Go straight until you see the first book case, then turn to the left. The creature is right there, on top of a bookcase against the wall. Be careful, you may not have a visual."

"Copy," said Matt.

"She's good," said Connor.

Becker grunted.

Cromwell laughed. "Don't worry, Captain, I have no intention of keeping Miss Parker's position. She works too hard."

Becker laughed. "Good."

They followed her instructions, coming to the end of a wall. As she had guessed, it was concealed from view. Becker went first; he spun around the corner and fired, sending the bird possum thudding to the floor.

"Any more?" asked Becker.

"Not that we've seen," said Cromwell.

Abby and Emily checked the humans. They were both out cold. Abby stared at the one lying on the floor, she moved him so she could see his neck. "Becker, come here."

He did. Abby had the neck angled so Becker could see.

"He's been bitten," said Becker.

Abby nodded.

"Does it look like Jess' bite?" asked Connor. "Did we find what bit her?"

Becker shook his head. "This bite is way too small. The marks on Jess' neck were much bigger."

Abby nodded. "But what are the odds that we find a biting creature we've never encountered before around the same time one of us is bitten by something we can't identify?"

"But the bites don't match, Abby," said Matt.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I want to hold on to this one. Even if the anomaly is still open."

"It isn't," said Cromwell.

Abby smiled. "Then I guess it gets to stay with us."

Jess continued to get stronger. She was sleeping. The bite was healing, though it still looked pretty bad, even scabbed over.

Becker was with Lester when the chief of medical announced they were releasing her.

"Are you sure you should?" asked Becker.

The doctor shook his head. "On the one hand, maybe we shouldn't, but right now, she's fine. I am sorry. I don't know exactly what we're dealing with. She had acute blood loss, confusion, and lethargy when she came in, but she's better now. In fact, at first we thought it was anemia."

"What about rabies?" asked Lester. "You threw that name around at one point."

The doctor shrugged. "We ruled that out. Rabies is viral, and there are no viruses present. She was acting more anemic than the confused, crazy mania associated with rabies anyway. Tests for bacteria were negative. We're at a loss."

"Great," said Becker. "So why release her?"

"We don't want to stress her. If it is over-work or simple blood loss from a bad bite, keeping her locked up won't help."

Lester nodded.

"I would recommend that you…her friends…keep an eye on her."

"Pass it off on us, huh?" asked Lester.

"Don't worry. I'm not letting her out of my sight," said Becker.

Lester smiled and quickly rid his face of it. "Very well, doctor, thank you."

They released Jess from medical and Becker took her to his place.

"You get the bedroom. I've made it up for you."

"Thank you," she said. "I'm sorry…"

He turned on her and grabbed her shoulders. "Don't. I forced this upon you. I'm keeping you in protection till we figure out what bit you."

She smiled. "Protection, huh? Are we to that stage of our relationship?"

He looked at her. "Did you just make an innuendo?"

She giggled and nodded.

"You are feeling better."

"Much."

He smiled. Then he hugged her. Jess was giddy. He'd never held her so close. She sighed happily.

"I'm so relieved," he said, drawing back slightly.

She nodded.

"Well, um, make yourself at home."

She nodded again, and went to put her bags in the bedroom.

"I thought I'd cook."

"Food poison, oh, good," she said with a smirk.

He smiled. "I don't think I like sassy Jess."

"Aren't you cute? I've always been sassy, Becker."

They had a quiet simple dinner, followed by watching telly. Then Becker made up the sofa for himself, and Jess turned in early.

The next morning, Jess was her bubbly happy self.

"Lester wants you at the medical section," said Becker. "Although, you look good to me." He smirked.

Jess sat across from him, wearing a bright lemon skirt and a green and tangerine sweater. She giggled. "Thank you."

He laughed. "You seem so much better."

She beamed. "It must be the attending physician," she said, smirking.

"You're such a good patient," he said, standing close.

She felt flushed. His aftershave and shampoo smelled so good.

Becker knew he had to be careful, she was still weak and he couldn't push her. Plus, he was just a friend, and Jess was in no position to consider him as anything else. He pulled himself away. "Let's stop for breakfast, before the ARC."

"Aw. You aren't cooking?"

"Hey, I thought dinner was good," he said with his trademark eyebrow raise.

"It was delicious, that's why I wanted to see what you did for breakfast."

He smirked. "Fine, I'll show you my usual breakfast."

He took out the blender, and added nonfat Greek yogurt, grapefruit and oranges.

"OK, so far, it looks yummy."

Becker smiled. He then added a brown creamy substance. "Peanut butter," he said, "An American I served with hooked me onto it."

"Ew! Butter made from peanuts? Americans are weird."

He laughed. "We finish it off with wheat germ, spinach powder…"

"Yuck! Spinach for breakfast?"

He kept laughing. "You wanted to know what I did for breakfast."

"And I regret that."

"And finally, kelp powder."

"You're making this up; this can't be a real shake."

He laughed and blended it all up. "It's very healthy." He poured it into a glass and offered it to her.

She held her nose. "No thank you!"

He laughed, and drank it down. She made gagging noises.

"You said something about going out for breakfast?" she asked. "I'll beg if you want."

He laughed. "No need. We'll go wherever you want."

"Thank you. I was going to report you for guest abuse if you made me drink that."

He laughed and they headed out. Jess chose pancakes. She was on her fourth one when Becker said, "at least your appetite seems healthy."

"I'm surprise. I was a bit nauseas after you showed me your usual breakfast. I'm feeling better now," she said, shoveling pancakes in.

"I can tell."

She smiled.

Becker drove to the ARC after. Jess stayed in medical, going through more tests. She was bored. Abby came to check on her just after lunch, and got a shock. Jess wasn't there.

"We've searched all over, Jess is gone," said Abby.

Becker ran into Lester's office. "She left the ARC, around 10 am; my men on the south checkpoint confirmed it."

"What the hell is she up to?" asked Lester. "She's on unofficial suspension."

Becker shrugged with frustration; he turned around, looking out of the office. Jess just entered Ops.

Becker stormed up to her. "Where have you been?" he asked, agitated.

Jess looked surprised at his angry tone. "I just popped home, to my place. I'm sorry," she said, but then added defensively, "I wasn't that long though."

"You were gone over two hours," said Abby.

Jess looked shocked. "No. You're wrong. I just took a shower and packed some more clothes for Becker's."

"Jess, you're staying with me so you aren't alone. Why would you leave without telling anyone?"

"I…I'm sorry. It seemed like no big deal." She looked confused again, thought Becker. "Are you sure it was two hours?"

"Yes, Miss Parker," said Lester. "We have witness testimony as to when you left."

Jess looked upset and confused.

Becker's anger left and was replaced with more concern. He placed his arms on her shoulders. "Are you OK?"

"Yes, Becker, I'm fine," she said, confused. "I'm so sorry."

"It's OK," he said.

"We were just worried," said Abby.

Jess nodded. She looked at Lester. "I'll obey orders from now on."

Lester nodded.

"I suppose I should go back to medical," she said.

"I'll walk with you," he said.

"Thanks."

As they walked, Becker glanced over her. She didn't look pale, her neck was bandaged but the bandage wasn't red.

"Are you angry?"

He sighed. "I was, but it was mostly from worry."

"I'm sorry."

"I just... why didn't you ask me to take you?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I was thinking about clothes, and I just…left."

"Jess, you need to take this seriously. We don't know how you got bit."

"I know. I guess I didn't want to bother you anymore. I wasn't thinking. I am sorry," she said.

He smiled, but his face still showed frustration. "I know."

They arrived at the medical section. "Jess, you can't leave on your own. Not now, not until we know…"

"I won't," she said, interrupting him. "I swear I didn't do it to make you mad. I…guess I didn't realize how confused I am. I'll stay here in medical and wait for you to drive me home, I mean, your place."

"Good." He sighed. "You had me worried sick," he said with a slight chuckle.

She smiled and hugged him, but it was very weak. "I'm very sorry."

"I'm sorry I got a bit angry," he said.

"It's OK. I know you're looking after me."

He nodded. He looked into her eyes, and then he kissed her head.

"See you soon."

She nodded.

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

1239 Words

Chapter Eight

That evening, Becker drove her home with him after work. They had a nice, quiet, uneventful evening.

The next morning, Becker woke up to the smell of coffee. He found Jess in the kitchen. She stood wearing a long white nightgown with lace sleeves and a high lace collar.

He wondered if she wore that to cover her neck. Still, she looked beautiful.

"This is a nice domestic picture," he said, smiling.

Jess looked at him and smiled. He tried not to frown. She looked pale again. "I made you breakfast," she said, handing him a cup of coffee. "It's just toast and microwaved bacon."

He smiled, taking both the cup and plate. "Thanks, Jess. I love bacon, and I love my microwave."

She giggled, picked up her own breakfast and sat at the table.

He took his time sitting. He wanted to look her over. Despite looking pale, she wasn't as lethargic or confused.

"Should I be flattered that you're staring at me?"

He blushed. "Sorry, Jess." He sat beside her. "I just wonder how you're doing."

She took a bite of toast. "Ask me," she said with a grin.

He laughed. "Sorry. How are you this fine…" he stopped talking as he looked through a window and then he said, "misty, foggy, unnatural weather?"

She giggled. "It's London, what's unnatural about rain?"

"I don't know. It just seems…creepy," he said, looking out on the gray morning.

"I kind of like it."

"Since when Jess? You're always saying that rain ruins your shoes."

"Yeah, but today I like it," she said, staring out the window with a haunting look.

Becker felt a shudder down his back. He swore for a moment that a shadow fell across her face. Then she looked at him and smiled brightly.

Maybe he was over-stressing himself. "Thanks for breakfast. You didn't have to do that."

She smiled. "I wanted to. You've been so sweet to me. I…I don't know what I'd do without you." She blushed.

He smiled. "Me too, Jess, honestly."

She raised her head and smiled again. "I should get ready. I have a day to spend in the medical section."

"Sorry. I know you're bored, but…"

"Better bored than bitten, right?"

He felt a bit odd as she said that. He was sure something was after her. Something had bitten her, but to hear her say it made it seem more real, less caught up in his overprotective brain.

When he didn't say anything, Jess just smiled. "A rainy day is an excellent day for boots, Becker."

He laughed. "How many pairs do you have?"

"Several." She frowned. "All at home."

"No big deal. We'll stop off there before we go to the ARC."

"Good. I didn't bring my rain coat either. I'll have to pick it up too. I'll be ready in a flash," she said.

They got to Jess' flat. "Oh, shoot. My bedroom window is open," said Jess, walking into the room. "I swear this thing opens by itself. Becker, maybe I have a ghost." She giggled.

"Ghosts don't bite."

"That's one suspect off the list," she said with a smile. Then she giggled. She giggled a lot. "Sorry, I'm a little giddy today, don't know why."

Becker frowned. "I'll shut the window."

"No!" she cried, running in front, blocking the window.

He was startled.

"Sorry," she said, laughing. "I'll do it. Why don't you check the others?"

"I will, after you finish in here."

"Don't you trust me?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

"Well, you are acting a bit…odd."

"I am not! I'm just happy."

"Ok," he said doubtfully. "Why don't you close the window?"

"I will."

"Fine."

She frowned at him and then she closed the window, slowly, as if she was looking for someone outside.

"Jess?"

"I'm closing it Becker! Geez! Connor's right, you are obsessive!" she cried. Her face frowned, and she even began to pant.

"I didn't mean anything Jess," he said, very uneasy at her state.

She quickly dropped the attitude and resumed being giddy. "Of course not. Sorry. Boots. I need a pair of boots."

Becker stood in the doorway, watching her zip the boots up her legs.

"Well, I'm ready. We can go now," she said.

"OK, after you," he said.

She frowned. "You don't have to hover over me."

"Sorry. I didn't realize standing here was hovering."

She crossed her arms in frustration. "It is."

"Why? Do you want to do something that you don't want me seeing?" he asked.

"Of course not! I just…geez! I'm suffocating!"

"Sorry that you feel that way, Jess. I don't want you suffocating but I do want you well."

She softened a bit. "I know. I'm sorry."

"So am I," he said. They stood quietly, watching each other. "Whenever you're ready."

She stood, looking around uncomfortably. "Um…don't you want to check the rest of the flat, for security issues?" she asked.

He stared at her. She was acting strange and he couldn't shake the idea that it was like she wanted privacy. For what he wondered. "Sure," he said simply.

He checked the doors and windows, always making sure he could see her. He was on the last window when he looked back and she was gone. He went through the flat, calling her name.

Then he panicked. "Jess!" he cried. He finally tried outside. There she was in the back yard, just standing there, rain soaking her uncovered hair.

"Jess!" he cried, he ran over and grabbed her arm.

She stared at him, but it was unfocused, like she couldn't quite see him.

"Jess?"

She cocked her head. "Yes?"

"What are you doing out here in the rain?"

"I…don't know," she said. She had that same confused look as the first day of the bite. "I'm sorry. I thought someone called my name," she said, a bit dreamy-like.

"Who?"

"Huh?"

"Jess, who called you?"

She just stared across the lawn.

Becker grabbed her and shook her gently.

Suddenly she snapped alert. "Becker. Ugh, I'm wet. You must think I'm bonkers, standing in the rain. At least I wore my rain coat."

"Jess, what's going on? Why were you out here?"

"I don't…I guess I wanted to see the rain."

Becker frowned. "No. You don't know why, do you? It's coming back, isn't it? That strange behavior from before?"

"Becker, let's go inside. My hair's soaked," she said, running inside. She was giggling as she said, "Good thing I have a hair dryer." She kept giggling as she dried her hair. Becker kept watch from the bathroom doorway.

"Finished. See, no harm done," said Jess.

He didn't look convinced. "Jess, you're acting weird. Why were you outside?"

She rolled her eyes. "I was just standing in the rain!"

"Jess, I…"

"Becker, please! I've been under constant watch for days! I know it's for my own good. I know you're worried about me. I appreciate it, but I'm sorry, can't I even run out in the rain by myself?"

He looked at her. If he believed that it had been a case of her rebelling he'd be relieved. He didn't. He had to be careful though, and not push her away. "Fine. I'm sorry I got…worried."

"You panicked!" she said, laughing. "Well, shall we go?"

Becker nodded, following Jess out. He had hated her lethargic mood, but this near crazy, giddy mood was almost more frightening.

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9

1446 Words

Chapter Nine

The day calmed once they got to the ARC. Becker was more relaxed. Give him a day of hand to hand combat and shooting practice and he was happy. And stable. His morning with Jess had unnerved him a bit.

When he went to check on her, he stopped first to talk with the medical chief. "When was the last time you ran tests on her?" asked Becker.

The doctor looked surprised. "Not for a couple days, Captain. Lester sent us an email saying it was a waste of resources. He even asked us to stop our surveillance of her starting tomorrow."

"What?" cried Becker. "That's not what we discussed!"

The doctor drew back slightly as the Captain raged. "You should take it up with him."

"Oh, I will. Where is Jess now?"

"Right behind you," she said. "I thought I heard your sexy voice."

Becker didn't smirk. He was too worried. "Where were you?"

"Just walking around."

"Jess, you're supposed to be under observation," said Becker.

"I'm fine. I can't stand being cooped up. When can I go back to work?"

"That's up to Lester."

"Well, let's go see him then," she said.

They went to Lester's office where he argued with both of them. "No, Miss Parker you are not reinstated. Not until I think you are capable. As for you Captain, what is this nonsense? I sent no such email."

"The doc says you did."

"I say I didn't. Get out of my office!"

"Lester…"

He sighed. "I know you are concerned, Captain. I know you, Jess, are bored. You'll both just have to struggle along a few more days. I don't know what was in this imagined email but I have not given the order for Miss Parker to leave the medical section's observation."

"Good," said Becker with a sigh. Jess pouted. "And what about the tests?"

"I don't need anymore," said Jess.

"I think you do," said Lester. "Captain, escort her back to medical. I'll speak to the doctor myself. Tests will be ordered."

Jess stomped out of his office. Becker walked her to medical; she didn't say two words to him. He hated her angry at him, but he knew he was just acting on her best interest.

There was an anomaly alert and he had to go.

When he returned, the doctors assured him that tests were made and Jess was back in a room and not allowed to leave.

Becker relaxed and went back to security. He'd been so concerned about her that he'd been too dependent on his lieutenants. So, for the next two days, he focused on his job. He pestered the medical staff of course to keep him informed. The news was encouraging: Jess was doing fine and the tests were all negative.

The next day there was a strange security issue.

"What's going on?" asked Lester.

"All the monitors went blank," said Cromwell.

"You mean we're blind?" asked Matt.

"No, and that's what is strange," said Cromwell. "The ADD is fine, external monitors are fine. It's just the interior monitors. I can't get them back up."

"Brilliant," said Lester. "Send for Connor."

"Here," he said, behind the boss. Connor smiled and worked with Cromwell.

Becker moaned. "Can we try to keep this inside Ops?"

"Why?" asked Lester.

Connor laughed. "He's afraid Jess will hear and come running."

"Oh, yes. Very well. Keep it inside Ops. Just fix it!" cried Lester marching to his office.

Cromwell and Connor laughed. "Why didn't we think of that?" asked Cromwell.

"I'm going to do a security check," said Becker. "Make sure we aren't vulnerable."

"We should be fine," said Cromwell, "All the outside security feeds are working fine. Well, except for one section of the car park, but that was for just five minutes, and it came quickly back on."

"I'll check it anyway," said Becker.

Cromwell and Connor got the monitors back on after nearly two hours. They had no reason for the black out.

Jess was quieter over the next two days, but she was still pleasant and happy. In fact, she'd get giddy and rather manic at times. Becker would look at her, and she'd make some comment about caffeine.

She seemed to go back and forth between sullen quietness and crazy energy. Becker was concerned but the medical section assured him she was being tested each day. The results were negative. Nothing was wrong.

Except that the bite would not heal. He had to fight with Jess just to get a look at it. She was much more sensitive about it and hated to even mention the word "bite."

That night, he checked on Jess before going to sleep on the couch. She slept peacefully. He tried to tell himself she was fine, but he had a strange, ominous feeling that he could not shake. He turned in and had one hell of a dream.

Jess and he were lying on his bed, making out. It was hot and heavy. Jess was a tiger, ripping off his shirt, pushing her tongue into his mouth, pulling at his chest hair.

That's what woke him up, the pain. His chest hurt. He lay dazed on the couch. He quickly realized someone was on top of him.

She giggled.

"Jess?"

She smiled as she continued to pull at the chest hair wrapped in her fingers. When he flinched she giggled. There was a strange energy shining in her eyes.

"Jess, what are you doing?"

She giggled, running her fingers over his chest. She smothered his mouth with hers, savagely kissing him. He tried to pull her off, but she was so strong!

Finally, she came up for air. "I want you," she whispered.

"Jess, stop. You aren't yourself."

She giggled, but with a sort of evilness to it. She crawled up toward his head. Instead of kissing him she turned to his neck, kissing and licking.

Then she bit him.

"Ow!"

He pushed her back and she laughed manically as she rolled off him, falling to the floor. His blood dripped from her mouth. "More. I want more," she said, panting like an animal.

Becker stared at her as he jumped off the couch. "Jess, what the hell?"

She laughed then she pounced on him.

She was so much stronger than he expected. They both fell over, back onto the couch. He couldn't get her off of him. She was fighting, clawing him and trying to bite him.

"Jess! Stop!"

She fought frantically. He didn't want to hurt her but she was tearing at his flesh and biting him. He realized he had to subdue her, for his sake as well as hers.

He hit her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her. He thought he had her as he pinned her arms to her sides but she twisted like a cat, and squirmed out, clawing his chest.

"Stop!" he screamed. He tried to subdue her, but she wouldn't go down. He was tiring while she seemed to have limitless energy.

Finally, in desperation he resorted to a choke hold around her neck. She couldn't move and began to gasp. Every time he loosened his grip she fought back with a rabid frenzy.

"Jess, please stop," he begged.

He had no choice. He had to choke her into submission. He was literally sobbing as he held onto her until she passed out.

He looked at her still form and trembled as he felt for a pulse. He sighed with relief as he found it. He then tied her hands and feet and called Matt.

Matt and the others walked into Becker's living room. Becker sat on the couch, Jess tied up, lying beside him. His expression was pathetic. "What's wrong with her?" he asked weakly.

Matt shook his head, bending down over her. "She's much worse than we thought."

"I thought she was better," Becker said. "Then she went mad, and look at this," he said, pulling the bandage from her neck.

"The bite's much worse," said Abby.

Becker nodded. "What if…she went home that day, knowing whatever bit her would be there?"

Abby shook her head. "You can't know that."

"The monitor problem? What if Jess did that too, to get out?" asked Becker.

The others looked at each other.

"Becker, you're guessing," said Matt.

"Bloody right I am! Something's been sucking on her again!"

They looked at the redness of the bite area, the blood oozing, and the pale skin around it. "I think he may be correct," said Emily.

"One thing at a time," said Matt, "Becker, you and Jess need medical attention. Now."

Becker nodded.

End of Chapter Nine


	10. Chapter 10

1285 Words

Author's Note: Here is where I start explaining things. Ugh! I hate explaining because I'm bad at it. I'm afraid I've left out something. Please, if you are confused, or something is illogical, send me a note, but maybe wait until the story is over. More explanations are coming. Thanks.

Chapter Ten

The team took both of them to the ARC medical section. Jess was placed in restraints. The staff was warned that she was not herself and she shouldn't be underestimated.

Becker was treated for the scratches and bites. Samples of the main bite on his neck were taken and he was admitted for observation.

A short while later, the team were all inside Becker's medical room.

"I helped the medical team compare the creature's samples I took with samples from your bite, Jess' and the library victims' bites," Abby said.

Becker smirked. "Why are you telling us? Where are the docs?"

Abby laughed. "Terrified of you."

"They should be. Lester should fire them all," said Becker. "I knew she wasn't well."

"Actually, Becker, now that I've seen all the bites, I understand why they let her out. The samples we just took from her are way different than the early ones. These are loaded with bacteria. Bacteria no one can identify," Abby said.

"Here's the interesting bit," she said. "All the bites contain bacteria that match to the bacteria in the creature's saliva."

"I wasn't bitten by the creature, Abby."

"No, Becker you weren't," said Abby. "We know the library victims were. We don't know what bit Jess. It wasn't the creature, we know that."

"I'm not following," said Becker.

"Becker, we found bacteria similar to the creature's in your blood. It was hard to match to you because they're so weak. We think that's why they didn't show up in Jess' earlier tests. They appear to grow stronger and multiply. We only recognized them in your bite because we were looking for them."

"Since we know Jess bit you," Abby continued, "then it seems that we're dealing with bacteria that can be transmitted by both the source and the victims."

"That's not good," said Connor.

"No," said Abby. "But it may be the answer."

"Use the creature to find a cure," said Matt.

"But we don't know exactly what we're dealing with," said Abby.

"Are the bacteria in each sample the same?" asked Matt. "Have they mutated or changed if they weren't caused by the creature?"

"Not that we've seen. The bacteria appear the same. They're different strengths and populations."

"Perhaps more of them cause a worse reaction," said Emily.

"That's what we think," said Abby.

Becker balled his fist in anger. "And Jess has been re-bit, maybe several times."

Abby nodded. "Jess is sicker now, but in a different way."

"Yeah, when she bit me, she wasn't the drowsy confused person of a few days ago," said Becker. "She was wild."

"Yes," said Abby, "and she's not suffering from blood loss. She didn't need a transfusion. They're keeping her sedated though because she gets manic."

Becker sighed deeply.

Abby smiled sadly at him. "Don't give up," she said. "We have the creature; we're trying to isolate an antibacterial. If we can, we'll be able to treat her. Hopefully we can even kill the illness."

Becker nodded. "Please, God," he said.

Abby smiled and nodded. "Try not to worry."

Connor scoffed. "You do know who you're talking to, right Abs?"

The others all laughed. Becker too.

"We still have one big question," said Matt.

"Who bit Jess?" asked Becker. "I've been thinking. Every time she was bitten or got worse, she'd been home."

"Go on," said Matt.

Becker sighed. "I've been adding it all up: the open bedroom window, the lost time the day she left the ARC…"

Abby continued, "She swore it was only a short time, but it was two hours."

Becker nodded. "The strange monitor malfunction, the phony emails from Lester…"

"Wait, you think Jess did those?"asked Connor.

"Yeah, I do. It's too coincidental," said Becker.

"Jess does have the skills," said Matt. "She could easily have faked an email from Lester and rigged part of the monitors to fail."

"Why would she?" asked Emily.

"To get out," said Becker. "Alone. And after each time, she started acting weird."

The others nodded.

"There's one more thing," said Becker, "I found her outside, staring off into space, standing in the rain."

"OK, that's weird," said Connor.

"Hmm," said Becker. "I didn't realize it at the time, but there's something odd about where I found her."

"What?" asked Abby.

"She was standing near the bedroom window."

The others looked at each other.

"Perhaps we need to investigate her neighbors," said Emily.

Matt nodded. "We will. We can check the list of residents in the neighborhood with people listed as patients in the hospitals. If the person bit Jess, he or she should be ill."

"Or at least have a bite mark," said Connor.

"One we may be able to match to the creature," said Abby. "He or she may have been the first one bit: patient zero."

Becker nodded.

"Hey, I have a question," said Connor. "If the illness gets progressively worse, and more bacteria are growing, why didn't the medical tests on Jess catch them?"

"I don't know," said Abby.

"We should check into that too," said Matt.

Becker groaned. "I need to get out of this bed," he said, moving to the edge.

"No, you don't," said Matt, pushing him back down.

"Ugh! Matt I need to find answers!"

"I know Becker, but you've been infected. We don't know how much time passed between Jess' first bite and her first symptoms."

Abby nodded. "Matt's right. You could start experiencing anemia-like lethargy."

"The medics said it was due to blood loss," said Becker, "and she didn't get a chance to suck much blood."

"Still, we don't know what symptoms may occur," said Abby. "You need to stay put."

"Yeah, I don't want you biting me," said Connor.

"Jess didn't bite me for nearly a week," said Becker. "Hopefully I won't get a taste for blood for a while, and I'm fairly certain you aren't what I'll crave."

Connor laughed.

Matt looked at Emily. "What troubles you?" she asked.

He looked unsure. "Sorry, Becker, but I have to ask this. Are we sure Jess hasn't tried biting anyone else?"

Becker felt hit in the gut. He never thought of that. The idea of her sucking some stranger's blood filled him with dread, terror, and disgust. "No, Matt, we aren't," he said softly.

"There haven't been any reports of bites within the ARC," said Abby, "and we've been checking very carefully. I'm almost certain she hasn't bitten anyone here."

"And we've kept her on a tight rein," said Matt. "We noticed immediately when she slipped out."

"She could have bitten someone if she did rig the monitors," said Becker. "Maybe that's why she needed out: to get blood." He spoke with a grave, scared tone that unhinged the others.

"Becker, there's no indication that she needs blood. Her blood levels, red blood cells, everything are fine," said Abby. "If it's a psychological need, we can cure it. If that's why she bit you. We don't know."

"Maybe she just wanted to see what Action Man tastes like," said Connor with a smirk.

Becker laughed weakly.

"Do not think the worst," said Emily. "We will pursue all of these questions. We will help her no matter what she has done."

"Remember, Becker," said Abby, "she didn't know what she was doing."

Becker sighed. "I know; she's not herself. She never would have attacked me if she had been," he said.

Abby's cell phone beeped. She smiled. "That's the lab. They think we've found the antibacterial."

"Can you give it to Jess soon?" asked Becker.

Abby shook her head. "I don't know. I have to go, but I'll let you know as soon as we do."

Becker nodded, and started to pray.

End of Chapter Ten


	11. Chapter 11

902 Words

Chapter Eleven, Bitten

The next morning, Lester and most of the team met in Lester's office.

"Where is Temple?" asked Lester.

Abby yawned, and started to answer when Connor walked in, and answered for her, "I was getting Abby coffee."

She smiled, taking the coffee. "Thanks," she said. "I wanted to be there when we gave Jess the antibacterial." She yawned again.

Connor laughed. "Then of course, once they gave it to her, Abs had to stay to see if it worked."

Abby nodded. "By the time the bacteria population in her blood began dropping, it was time to come in to work anyway."

"So you stayed all night?" asked Lester.

Abby nodded. "Had to. It's Jess." Connor smiled, and rubbed her shoulders.

"And how is Miss Parker?"

"Too soon to tell," said a new voice. They looked up to see the head of medical strolling in. "However, the bacteria count in her blood continues to decline. The bacteria are dying at a faster rate than I could have hoped, but still, I want to be cautious with the prognosis."

"Of course," said Lester. "It sounds encouraging though."

Abby nodded.

"Although she is still sedated, she has stopped hissing in her sleep."

"Hissing?" asked Emily.

The doctor nodded. "It's the manic behavior. Before we sedated her she was quite unladylike. However, she awoke briefly an hour ago and she was fairly lucid and quite polite."

"Do not let your guard down," warned Matt.

The doctor smiled. "No, we will not make that mistake again, besides, Captain Becker would kill us all, even in his weakened condition. She shall remain restrained."

"How is Becker?" asked Lester.

"He's responding well, as are the others. They were not as bad as Miss Parker. I want to keep them in observation," said the doctor. "It was fortunate, in a way, that we had cases at different stages of illness. Miss Parker's early condition showed anemia like symptoms. The Captain's isn't even that far along."

The doctor continued, "As far as the library victims, they lost more blood than the Captain, but we've had them on blood since the beginning so they never had the chance to be as bad as Miss Parker."

"Are their blood samples any different from Becker and Jess since they were bitten directly by the creature?"

"Not that we've seen," said the doctor. "Although it is possible the bacteria were stronger in strength. We've had them on blood for a while and we can't be certain how strong the bacteria would be without medical attention."

"The good thing," said Abby "is we've been able to collect a lot of data."

The doctor nodded, "in terms of Miss Parker, he case has developed in a way not seen by anyone else, because she is the worst that we've seen. The anemia-like illness seemed cured; however, she now is exhibiting rabies-like symptoms. We believe that is due to prolonged bites, more bacteria, and a further running of the illness."

"Rabies? My god," said Lester.

"Don't be concerned," said the doctor. "It is not rabies."

"Rabies is a viral disease," said Abby. "Jess has no virus. None of the victims we've found, in the ARC and in hospitals, have viruses either."

"Perhaps it is a future mutation of that disease," said the doctor. "We do not know. The important thing is that we believe we've found the means to destroy it."

"The antibacterial," said Matt.

"We are indebted to Miss Maitland and her team for helping us isolate it so quickly."

Lester nodded. "Excellent work indeed. And it's working in all cases, even the ones you've discovered outside the ARC?"

Abby and the doctor both nodded.

"We know, though, that we haven't found all the cases," said Matt. "There is at least one person out there worse than Jess."

"The one who bit her," said Emily.

Matt nodded.

Lester nodded. "And you have no idea who this person is?"

"Actually, Becker has a theory that sounds good. We don't have a positive ID yet, but we will," said Matt.

Lester nodded, and then joked, "At least no one has suggested that a vampire has come through an anomaly."

Everyone laughed but Connor.

"Professor Cutter suggested that myths and legends grew up around the presence of a creature," he said. "This isn't a Bram Stoker or Twilight monster, but it could be the source for the legend."

Emily said, "Legend does not describe this sort of creature."

"The description could have been muted over the ages," said Abby.

"What do we do with a creature that is that contagious?" asked Lester.

Abby shook her head. "We don't think it's sick."

"The bacteria seem to be a normal part of the creature's makeup," said the doctor. "We theorize that it uses the bacteria to control prey and then slowly suck its blood."

"Yuck," said Connor.

"Agreed," said Lester.

"We are not done with our studies," said the doctor.

"We need to keep the creature for a while," said Abby, "even if we did have a way to send it home now, I wouldn't. It's too soon. It does produce a certain danger to keep it around, but we've kept dangerous creatures before."

"Make sure it's secure," said Lester. He sighed. "What a time for Becker to be enjoying time off."

They all snickered.

"I don't think Becker would put it that way, Lester," said Matt, smirking.

End of Chapter Eleven


	12. Chapter 12

1276 Words

Chapter Twelve, Bitten

Becker hated being cooped up. It had been two days. Abby had kept him up to date on Jess: she was doing much better. The antibacterial had nearly eradicated the bacteria in her blood. She was kept restrained until there were no bacteria left.

Abby said Jess was even speaking like the old Jess. She had sent several messages to Becker, all about how sorry she was, but he wanted to see her.

Finally, he just walked out of his room bent on the mission of seeing her. He chuckled smugly as the medical staff kept out of his way. When he walked inside her room, there she was, hands restrained with soft straps.

Her eyes were closed and she had color to her cheeks. She was simply lying there, seemingly in peace.

All the tormented scenes that had played in his head and here she was looking normal, beautiful. He sighed with relief.

At the sound, Jess' eyes opened. "Becker," she said bursting into tears. "I'm so sorry. I really am. You're the last person I'd ever hurt."

He ran to her. "Hey, hey. I'm fine," he said. He climbed onto the edge of the bed, and held her as best as he could. "Sh. I know. I know you'd never hurt me."

She sobbed and sniffed. "Becker, I…care…about you so much. I hate that I hurt you. I bit you!"

"Yeah, you did. You have excellent dental hygiene by the way," he said with a smirk.

She kept sobbing. "How can you even sit beside me? I'm horrible."

"No. You aren't."

"I am," said Jess. "I remember some things now. I…I did open my window. I left the ARC on purpose to go home. I sent the emails and made it look like Lester…I messed up the monitors. I even switched the test samples ."

Becker was quiet. He held her hand. "Jess, can you remember why?"

She shook her head. "No. It was just…an overpowering urge. I had to do those things. I don't know why. I had to bite…you. I had to have blood."

Becker was alarmed but didn't show it. "It's OK."

"It is? You forgive me?"

"Of course," said Becker. "You weren't yourself. I completely forgive you."

She scooted as close to him as she could. "You're too good to me," she said, sobbing. "I don't know if I can ever forgive myself."

He held her as close to him as possible, despite the restraints. "I'll help you."

She nodded. She looked up into his eyes, and smiled. He returned it. Then she laid her head against chest. She sighed happily through sniffles. "Becker," she whispered.

"It's going to be OK, Jess. You're going to keep getting better."

She nodded. They sat that way for quite a while. She felt so safe beside him. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"Mmm. You smell good."

He laughed. "Uh, thank you."

She rubbed against him like a cat. "Mmm. You really do." She kept rubbing against him and sniffing.

"Jess?" he asked, a bit puzzled by this new behavior. "You Ok?"

She wasn't acting in a frenzy now, but she seemed mesmerized by his presence. She kept sniffing and rubbing him. The restraints pulled as she moved closer to him. She nudged her head along his body toward his neck, stretching the restraints more.

She began to pant. "Mmm. I need you…"

"Jess?"

She kept sniffing. "Oh, Becker…I need you…"

He began to pull slightly away. This was really weird.

But she clung to him, not letting him go. She moved her head up his neck, sniffing like crazy. "I need you…I need….I need…your blood!" she cried, hovering over the vein in his neck.

"Um…what?"

She pulled away in disgust. "Oh, God! What's wrong with me?"

"Easy, Jess. It's going to be fine," he said, pulling her back.

"No. It isn't. Becker…" she tried to say, but she was fighting the dizzying smell of him…of his blood. "No, Becker, don't. Please. Let me go," she said, trying to keep distance between them.

"Jess…"

"No, Becker," she said, struggling to get out of his embrace. "I can't…I can't help myself…" She felt terribly aroused. "God! No. I need you."

"I'm here," he said, pulling her close.

Finally she went limp. She panted. "Mmm..I…I need….I need your blood…I must…suck your neck."

Now Becker began to feel strange. He should have pulled away in alarm, but it was like he couldn't.

"I need to feel the warm taste of you," she cooed, rubbing against him.

Becker moved closer. She smelled irresistible. "Jess," he whispered. His heart beat faster. He wanted her.

"Oh, Becker. Let me taste you. I need your blood," she cooed again.

He couldn't help himself. She had some sort of enticing power over him. He ran his fingers over her face. She kissed him and he kissed back. His hands went to the binds and he undid the restraints.

She clung to him, pulling him onto the bed. They were feverish for each other. She pushed him down and crawled on top of him. They kissed passionately, ran their hands all over each other's bodies. They gasped for breath, unable to get enough of each other.

Then she bit him.

"Oh, god," he gasped, as he felt his blood moving out of him. It was different this time. He wasn't afraid. It almost felt good. "Jess," he whispered as she sucked.

She could drink him dry as far as he cared.

Jess could sense his submission. She felt how his body let go. He was giving himself to her, his very life's blood.

She stopped abruptly and sat up. "I can't."

"Yes, you can," he said. He felt light-headed and woozy. "Take what you need."

"No! I won't!" She crawled off of him, and cried. "Oh, God! I'm so sorry."

He laid there, still entranced by her presence. "No, Jess, it's Ok. I'll give it to you."

"No! I won't take it! I won't endanger you! I love you too much! I'd die first!"

Becker laid still, his breathing returning to normal, so did his pulse. He felt the intense desire draining. "Jess…" he said.

"No, Becker!"

"Jess, you stopped."

She looked at him with confusion.

"You, of your own will, stopped. I was…deranged," he said with a chuckle. "I'd have let you suck all my blood."

She sobbed.

"You stopped. You saved me."

She looked at him, sniffling.

"You did that, Jess."

She nodded, but kept herself curled up in a ball away from him. Becker sat up and taking some bandages off a nearby table he bandaged the bite on his neck.

Jess looked at him with heavy guilt. He smiled, then leaned across the bed and kissed her gently. He pulled back to see if she wanted him to continue. She smiled, so he kissed her again.

This time the kisses were slower, less frenzied and loving.

He then looked at her and smiled. "We'll get through this, whatever the hell it is."

She nodded with a weak chuckle.

"Jess? I love you too."

She laughed, and hugged him, kissing him tenderly. "Becker, I love you this close to me, but I can't…stop…I can smell your blood."

"OK," he said, moving off the bed.

"That is better," she said.

"I think I should let the medics know about this new…symptom."

"They'll think I'm a vampire for sure. Lord that would be awful, not being able to see myself in a mirror to do my makeup."

Becker laughed loudly. "That would be your idea of a drawback to vampirism."

End of Chapter Twelve


	13. Chapter 13

1120 Words

Chapter Thirteen, Bitten

Becker came back with the head doctor.

"Did he tell you?" asked Jess. "I've totally gone insane. Now I'm thirsting for blood."

"Actually, Miss Parker, that's not so alarming," said the doctor. "We've been studying the bird possum…"

"The what?"

"Mr. Temple named the creature that," said the doctor. "It seems to be a complex predator with parasitic tendencies. We don't think it kills its prey right out, but keeps it alive to feed on its blood."

"Yuck," said Jess.

"We're going to try some anti-addiction medicine, all right?"

"Yes. Anything. I hate this feeling," said Jess.

He gave her the medicine then looked at Becker. "I'd also suggest anyone with an open wound stay away from Miss Parker, for the time being."

"No," whined Jess.

Becker sighed. "I hate it too, but if it helps make you well then, we'll do it."

"I want to exam you again, Captain," said the doctor. "If Miss Parker bit you again, you could have a re-infection." Jess gasped. "Nothing to be too worried about," he said to her. "He is still on the antibacterial."

Jess sighed with relief. "I'm so sorry, Becker."

"I know Jess. I'll be back as soon as you're better." He smirked. "Don't try to suck anyone else, huh?"

She glared at him. "Hey. You know, you're right. It was only you."

Becker smiled. "It was, huh?"

She nodded.

"Oh, that makes me very happy," he said, chuckling.

Jess slightly giggled and blushed.

The doctor considered this. "I think that may be a clue," he said. "We have not had rampant reports of people being bitten by strangers. The bites we've seen have all been inflicted by someone known to the victim. Why?"

"You think those infected can only go after specific people?" asked Becker.

"I don't know. Maybe it is a form of attraction."

Jess blushed. Becker smiled. "Weird mating ritual."

The doctor laughed. "I must discuss this with Miss Maitland and the rest of your team."

"Oh, good," said Jess. "Spread around the news that I'm a bloodsucking nymphomaniac with the hots for Becker."

"I think they were aware of some of that already, Jess."

"You stop teasing me and looking smug!"

Becker laughed. "This may be a bad idea, but I'm going to risk it," he said, moving over to Jess to kiss her, slowly. "Forgive me?"

She nodded.

"Come along, Captain, you are hereby restricted from this room, for a while. I do apologize."

"It's for his own protection," said Jess grumpily.

Becker smiled. "It wouldn't take much to surrender to you. Again."

Jess frowned as the doctor bodily pulled Becker out of the room.

The next day, Becker was in his room when Connor entered, wearing a goofy grin. "Hi. So, you have sweet-tasting blood, do you?"

Becker rolled his eyes. "Get out."

"Can't. Promised Jess," Connor said. He hooked up a laptop and placed it on Becker's lap. "OK, now…push this button."

"Connor…what?"

"Just do it."

Becker sighed and pushed the button. The laptop screen was filled with the image of Jess. "Becker!" she cried with glee.

Becker laughed. "Hey, is this live?"

"You bet," said Connor.

"Isn't it great? Now we don't have to be apart," said Jess.

"Aw…that is sweet," said Connor.

"Temple, go away."

"Thanks Connor," said Jess, waving.

"You're welcome," said Connor. "Anything to keep our Captain and his honey-tasting blood safe."

"Get out, Connor," she said, making Becker laugh.

Connor smiled and left.

"Brilliant idea, Jess."

"How do you know it's mine?"

He laughed. "You are the computer screen girl."

"I am." She smiled brightly, giggling.

"You look much better. You sound better too, like you're back to the Jess we know and love."

She laughed. "I'm not back to normal, not completely, but at least I have no cravings for something weird, red and gross."

He laughed.

"And it helps knowing that you're safe."

He smiled. "Yeah, it works for me too, knowing you're on the mend and protected."

She blushed and smiled. Then she lowered her eyes. "Becker, I, uh…Did you mean to kiss me?"

He laughed. "If you have to ask, that's a bad thing."

"No. I just…I want to be sure you really feel something for me and not just pity."

"I feel a lot of things for you. Pity isn't one. I kissed you, Jess Parker, because I wanted to. I want to right now, but I'll wait until I'm sure you won't bite me."

She blushed. "No biting. I hope."

"The doctors are pretty good. I trust them to get Jess Parker back to her perky, lovely self."

Jess smiled. "I knew hooking up wifi with you was a good idea."

He laughed. They talked for hours over the internet, and until the doctors actually turned off Jess' laptop and ordered her to try to sleep.

Becker sighed. He was stuck in this hospital room and now Jess was gone. He was bored. His mind wandered. He wondered how close the team was to fining the biter. He thought about everything they'd learned.

After a while, the team came into his room. "How are you feeling?" asked Abby.

"Restless. Any news?"

"Yeah," said Matt. "We've looked in the neighborhood where Jess lives. We don't have any reports of bites, but we did find something interesting."

"What?"

"The guy who lives next door hasn't been seen too much lately," said Matt. "We're still digging, Lester's pulling strings to get more private information on him."

"We know he was fired recently," said Connor. "He's been shut inside his house for a few weeks, according to acquaintances."

Becker sighed. "Does he know Jess?"

Connor and Abby glanced at each other.

"She's nice to him, but they don't hang out or anything," said Abby.

"Yeah, but Luther likes her."

"Are you sure Connor?" asked Becker.

Connor nodded, so did Abby. "He's had a thing for her as long as we've known him," Connor said.

"He'd have access to her," said Matt.

"And she'd be close enough, distance wise, for him to bite her repeatedly," said Connor.

Becker nodded. "And if Jess reacted like I did, she couldn't help it. She wouldn't scream, she wouldn't tell, and she'd do anything she could to be available to him."

Matt nodded. "We've got a suspect."

Becker chuckled with relief. "Do me a favor? Let me have a chance at him, huh?"

"Sorry, Mate," said Matt with a chuckle. "Remember, he's a victim too."

"All I remember, Matt, is this horror is because of him."

"Because of his lips, actually," said Connor. "Oh, yeah. You better not have a crack at him. You might rip those lips off."

Becker smirked. "Might?"

End of Chapter Thirteen


	14. Chapter 14

1565 Words

Author's Note: This might seem out of place, hopefully no one is too confused. I know it is from the viewpoint of a new character, but I kind of like it. It goes a little more into the illness. Let me know what you think.

Chapter Fourteen

Luther tore at his arms. Where was she? Didn't she know how much he needed her?

He thought of that night weeks before when he was walking home from work. Sure, it was a long walk, but he needed the exercise. As he walked he saw some strange lights. Then something flew out of them and landed on his neck.

He had no idea what it was, or how it had found where he lived. Maybe it followed him home after it bit him. He didn't remember the other bites, but he figured he must have been bitten more than once. The bite was getting worse.

He was so tired. He could barely move. He'd missed three days of work. Then, after a few more days, the weak feelings left, replaced with rabid energy. He cleaned his whole house, repainted it, and worked in the garden nearly nonstop.

Then one evening while he was out in the garden, he saw her: Jess Parker. She was so lovely, so sweet. He'd always liked her but she thought of him as no more than a friend.

She was always lovely but that night there was something even more enticing about her. She glowed like an angel. She smiled his way and the blood inside of him boiled with need.

It just happened to be a mild evening and as fate would have it, she had left the bedroom window open. It was on the second story, not quite twice his size. Still, he couldn't possibly reach. He was desperate, and as stupid as it sounded, he decided to try and leap up, knowing he could not jump such a height.

He was wrong. He did jump, and latched onto the window sill. He chuckled softly. How had he done that? He was doing lots of strange things since that creature had bitten him. He crawled through the open window, and stared at her: her face so delicate, her brown, luscious hair, and those naturally pink lips.

He trembled. What the hell was he doing? He wasn't…this person, the kind that crawled into people's windows. He should leave. He knew it, but he couldn't shake the uncontrollable feeling of lust. For one terrible moment he wondered what he was going to do.

Then he realized he was staring at her throat, or more accurately, the veins. He walked closer to her. He knelt over her. She smelled so delicious! He had to have her. He knew he had to taste her sweet blood.

His pulse sped up, his breathing grew, he bent over her, and he bit into her flesh.

She didn't scream. To his surprise she didn't even wake up. He sucked her blood into his mouth. Instead of being disgusting, it was thirst-quenching. He took about three drinks from her and pulled slowly back, wiping his hand, staining it red.

He looked at her. She frowned, and acted restless. It was time for him to go. He slowly walked to the window and crawled out.

He watched her leave in the morning. She had a scarf around her neck. She didn't look his direction or give any indication that she realized he had been there.

He watched with distress as a man arrived home with her that night. How dare he! She was his now. He had felt her very life in his mouth and down his throat. This handsome tall stranger had no right to be with her.

Thankfully, the man left. Luther paced outside her window. He needed her again. He was even thirstier than before. Again, he would jump to her window and crawl through. He leapt to the sill, but this time the window was locked.

He jumped back down, standing in miserable failure. He stared at the window. He needed her. He needed her so bad. He stood there, silently calling for her, begging her to open the window and give herself to him once more.

To his astonishment, she appeared. She stared out the window but not really at him. Then she saw him, but gave no sign of recognition. She appeared to be in a trance. "Open it," he said softly. "Open it."

Jess slowly raised the window and left. Luther jumped, crawled through, and saw that she had gone back to bed. She was sound asleep.

He smiled. He bent over her and again bit and sucked her blood.

Again, in the morning she seemed to have no recollection of the night. That muscle-headed intruder arrived again and drove her to work. That evening she returned thankfully not with him but with her two former roommates, Abby and Connor.

That night as he watched her window they kept appearing in the room: Abby or Connor. They were watching over her he realized. It didn't matter. He needed her blood badly.

After Connor left the room, Luther jumped up to the window sill and lightly knocked on the window. Jess appeared, again, trance-like and again she opened the window. He climbed in as she returned to bed.

He wondered if he could do anything else with her. He thought about taking what else he wanted, but he knew the two roommates were in the next room.

Besides, he didn't want to hurt her. He had genuine affection for her. He almost wished he didn't have to take her blood. He did though. He needed it so bad. Again, he bit her and he drank. He was so thirsty and this time he didn't stop.

He was aroused, more than previously, and he just kept sucking. He drank and drank and finally he had to pull free. He looked at her, and instantly knew he'd gone too far. She was nearly gone, he could sense it.

He began to sob, but couldn't wake the others. He covered her up, and apologized to her. Then he crawled out the window and returned home where he sobbed uncontrollably.

In the morning, he watched as the ambulance came. She was alive! He wanted to run to her and hold her, but he was able to stifle that desire and he stayed inside his home.

She didn't return home. Days passed and he grew frantic. He needed her. What would he do without her?

Then, to his relief, she came home. Alone. It was in the middle of the day, but he had to risk it. He looked around but the neighborhood was empty. He jumped to her window and rapped on it until she appeared.

This time, she didn't open it right away. He could sense she was stronger now, probably from days without his bite. Eventually, she did open the window and let him come in. He smiled at her, but she just stood there.

"I need you."

"No."

"I must have you."

"No. I don't…no."

He moved in on her, afraid momentarily that she would scream. He touched her. That's when he realized he had power over her, even if it had been weakened.

"I need your blood," he said.

She turned away from him. He pounced on her, she did scream, but then he bit into her neck. She gasped. He pushed her gently down onto the bed and began to suck her blood.

She stopped struggling. He caressed her arm as he sucked, but she just lay there. Then he stopped and looked into her face. "You're so beautiful. I love you Jess. Do you love me?"

She looked at him. "No."

He was angry, but did not strike her. "You don't?"

"No."

He sighed. He caressed her cheek, her chin. "You don't, but you won't deny me what I need, will you?"

She shook her head. "No. I want to…but I won't."

He smiled. "I didn't think you could," he said, and bit her again.

After that, he told her to do whatever was necessary to come to him. She must come each day. She agreed. He tried to kiss her, but she turned her head.

Enraged, he threw her onto the bed and thought about assaulting her. That it wasn't him though. He wouldn't do that to her. He got up and left.

He paced in his home, wondering if this…whatever, it was…disease would eventually force him to hurt her, more than he had. He could feel himself draining away, even as he drained her blood each day.

One morning it rained. She actually ran out to him. She was nearly at his house. He was so overjoyed to see this movement on her part that he ran out also and bit her, right there in the rain, in the open. Luckily no one saw him.

His senses were sharper then, and he heard that irritating pretty boy calling her, approaching closer. He let her go quickly and ran inside.

Then Jess Parker left and he did not see her again for days. He was getting sicker. The thirst was unbearable. He went and banged on her window in the middle of the night, knowing she was not there, but he was so desperate he had to look into her room, at her bed, where she slept.

He thought about biting someone else, but the idea churned his stomach. He hungered for her taste, and no one else's. What was he going to do if Jess Parker never returned home?

End of Chapter Fourteen


	15. Chapter 15

1306 Words

Chapter Fifteen

Becker was sitting beside Jess. It had been three more days, and since then Jess no longer craved his blood. In fact, she was probably well. Becker and the other victims had all been released, but Jess had been far worse, and they weren't taking chances. Not this time.

Jess giggled. "You look so serious. I'm better, you're better," she said, and she tickled him, "Why so glum?"

"Stop it! Stop it!" he cried, laughing.

"You're ticklish."

"No. I'm not."

"Oh, really?" she asked, moving her fingers to tickle him again.

"No! Jess," he said, laughing. "I need to talk to you and you're right, it's serious. Does the name Luther Velsing mean anything to you?"

"Luther?" asked Jess. "Yes, of course. He's my next door neighbor."

"Is that all he is?" asked Becker.

Jess crossed her arms in disgust. "You know, just because we kissed…and stuff, it doesn't give you the right to get paranoid."

He laughed. "I'm not, at least, not the way you're suggesting. Jess….we think he bit you."

"Luther? No. He wouldn't." Then she stared off into space. From the corner of her eye, she saw him frown. "Don't freak out, I'm just thinking."

He laughed. "Good thing you said something. You looked like that strange woman who invaded your body for a while."

She giggled. "Yeah, we don't want her back."

"No. Although, she could get wild," he said with a smirk. "But I think she would have killed me."

"And we don't want that," she said. "Luther. I...I'm trying to remember," she said.

"Don't push yourself, Jess."

"I think I did see him, the night before I was bitten."

"Can you be sure?"

She nodded. "I did. I saw him that evening. I didn't speak to him, though. All I did was smile."

"Your smiles are potent, Jess," he said with a chuckle.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. Do you really think it's him?"

He nodded. "Matt checked with his employer. He was fired not long before you were bitten, for missing too much work."

"That doesn't mean…"

"His mum was supposed to visit," Becker continued. "He told her he was sick with pneumonia and not to worry, that he'd be to see his doctor. He also told her not to call, he'd call her. He never did."

"Oh, that's odd."

"His mum thought so," said Becker. "She called his doctor and was told Luther hadn't been in to see him. The pneumonia story was a lie."

"Bad."

"Yeah. The real kicker happened just a week ago. His mum called the police to do a welfare check. He told them he was fine, his mum meant well but was over-bearing and crazy…"

"That's not nice."

"Yeah, it really alarmed her," said Becker, "He never used words like that to describe her. The police said that as they left one of them looked back. Luther's whole left side of his neck was red and inflamed. The officer asked him about it; he said it was an allergic reaction and was under control, again, by his doctor. Another lie."

"Oh, no," she said, shaking her head.

"Jess, he has a bite which we're pretty sure has been left untreated, he hasn't been out in public, and he has access to you."

She nodded. "Poor Luther."

Becker laughed.

"I'm sorry. I can't help feel sorry for him. I've been there, Becker. He can't help it."

He looked at her. His eyes glistened, and his smile was the most affectionate smile she'd ever seen. "You are an angel. I'm certain of that."

She blushed.

"I know you're right about him, but I'm sorry, I can't see anything but what he did to you."

"He sort of did it to you too. Becker."

"Only because I love you."

She smiled. "You love me?"

He nodded.

Jess teared up. "I thought…I was afraid you didn't really feel…what if it was just bite-induced?"

"It isn't. Is yours?"

"Are you joking?" she asked, making him laugh. "I've been crazy for you forever."

"Good. I hope then, you won't be opposed to a little arrangement."

"What kind of arrangement?" she asked, coyly.

He smiled and pulled his fist out of his pocket. When he opened his hand a small, golden ring with a delicate rose-gold heart was inside.

Jess squealed.

He laughed. "Would you like to be my girlfriend, Miss Parker?"

She giggled and took the ring. "If the doctor comes in here right now and tells me this is all a delusion, I swear I'll kill him."

He laughed as she put the ring on her finger. "Kind of a strange way to say yes," he joked.

She giggled and threw her arms around his neck. "Yes!" she cried. Then she kissed him. "Yes."

He chuckled. "Good."

She rested her head on his arm. "I love you."

"Well, that's very helpful since we're a couple now."

She laughed. "I don't want to jeopardize our new status by bringing up another guy, but what are you going to do with Luther?"

"I don't know. Matt and the others are handling it. Lester seems opposed to giving me the task."

She giggled. "I can't imagine why."

Just then Becker's cell beeped. "Hey Matt. Yeah, come on in."

Matt and the others walked in.

"Where were you?" asked Jess, chuckling.

"Right outside the door," said Abby.

"We didn't want to come in unannounced," said Matt.

Becker smirked. "Afraid we were up to something?"

Jess blushed elbowed him in the stomach.

Matt laughed. "Actually, we have some unpleasantness to discuss. Are you up for it, Jess?"

She nodded. "It's about Luther?"

Connor nodded. "He's under surveillance," he said. "He won't hurt anyone else."

"Good."

"We've been trying to figure out what to do," said Matt. "How we can find out for certain if he is the biter."

"We must also act so he does not harm anyone, if he is in fact the culprit," said Emily.

"Did you figure something out?" asked Becker.

The other four looked at each other.

"The plan's that good, huh?" Becker asked sarcastically.

"We won't let anything happen, we swear," said Matt, "but we think the best option is to let Jess go home and see if Luther tries to bite her."

"Are you insane? No way in hell are you using her as bait!" cried Becker.

"Of course not," said Matt. "We'd make it look like she's alone, but she won't be."

"No!"

"Becker, I don't like this plan, none of us do," said Abby. "The truth is that he's dangerous and he's hiding inside his house."

"The dude doesn't come out for anything anymore, not even the police," said Connor.

"Nothing except me," Jess said solemnly.

Becker looked at her, terror in his eyes. "No! Jess, you aren't doing this!"

"Becker, I need my life back. I'm basically cured," she said, "But they're keeping me here until we find the biter. You think you have. I want this over. Let's catch him."

Becker shook his head. Jess laid her hand against his cheek. "I trust you. I trust them," she said, nodding to the team.

Becker slowly sighed. He then glared at Matt. "I'm not leaving her side."

Matt nodded. "Of course not. We'll all be there."

"When do we do this?" asked Jess.

"As soon as possible. We're going to go everything once more," said Matt "and get the doctor's approval."

Jess nodded. The others, except for Becker left to prepare.

"I don't like this," said Becker.

"I know. Me either."

"He's not getting you alone, no way. I don't know what Matt has planned but it better include me in the bedroom with you, along with Matt, Connor, Emily and Abby, and ten to twelve of my soldiers."

She giggled. "My bedroom's not that big!"

End of Chapter Fifteen


	16. Chapter 16

1049 Words

Chapter Sixteen, Bitten

Luther crept across the dew-kissed grass, almost like an animal. It was dead of night, just how he liked it. His beloved was back, he could feel it. He could smell her blood close by. He needed it desperately.

He'd nearly torn his place to pieces during the withdrawal. He'd even tried to find out where she was, but he knew it would be impossible for him to leave his home. His temper was so short that he'd probably attack someone. Plus, he was sensitive now to light and loud noises.

The return of Jess Parker was the only reason he braved the outside now.

He hoped he had the strength to jump to the window. Luther didn't realize what was going on inside his body but the bacteria inside him had grown to a massive strength and population. He'd had no medical help to dilute the illness, so his body and mind were ravaged.

He easily jumped to the window. He tapped. She didn't answer at first. He strained to see. Then, in the bed, he saw movement. Yes! There she was, beautiful as ever. His breath caught as she moved across the room. She walked slowly, trance-like to the window.

Yes. Yes! He smiled with desperate desire. "Open it!" he harshly whispered. Jess obeyed.

He crawled in, giddy with anticipation. He reached out for her but Jess had moved quickly away and was crawling back into bed.

He lusted for her blood. He sniffed. It smelled strange, perhaps it was because it had been so long. It didn't matter, though. Her blood would taste as sweet and warm as ever. He chuckled with glee as he moved across the room. Her bed had been moved, pulled away from the wall so there was a space in between.

He took one moment to look at her, and he shook with desire, need, and anticipation. At long last, he had Jess Parker again.

He bent over her, his mouth expanding to bite her neck.

Suddenly, a body jumped up from the floor between her bed and the wall. It was that same damned man, the disgustingly handsome one! He was intruding again!

Jess's eyes opened briefly; he barely got to see their beauty. Then, to his horror, she rolled away from him, off the bed, and onto the floor by the wall. She was out of his reach! He screamed in agony.

Another man and a woman appeared from the hall, and a third man climbed out from under her bed. Finally, one more woman appeared, standing in front of Jess, and holding a gun on him.

"Jess!" screamed Luther. "Please!"

"Sorry, you're days of snacking on her are over," hissed Becker.

Luther spit with rage. "Who are you to deny me? She's mine!" He made a move toward the bed, but Becker pushed him back.

"I'm not, Luther. I'm sorry," said Jess. "You're very sick."

"That's right, Mate," said Matt. "We're going to help you."

"Yes! Help me! Let me taste her blood!" he screamed, his eyes blood red. He lunged again.

This time Becker couldn't hold back and he hit Luther in the face as hard as he could. Usually, that would have been enough to knock him out, but Luther was not in a normal state. He straightened up and lunged at Becker.

Jess screamed. "No! Leave him alone! Please, Luther!"

Luther was hit in the stomach with this, and he stopped cold. "You...plead for…him?" he asked in disbelief and disgust. "You're mine!" he cried with a mix of rage and anguish.

"No way in hell," said Becker, equally enraged.

Luther ignored him. He was too disturbed by Jess as a horrifying truth dawned on him. "You…are no longer…under my power?" he asked pathetically.

She shook her head. "No. I'm not."

Luther stared. Then he began to shake violently and began to cry.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

Luther nodded. He stared at her. He seemed to be giving in until he suddenly lunged for Jess.

Matt hit him with an EMD blast. Luther staggered backwards.

"Damn," muttered Matt, changing the gun to a higher strength. He shot him again. He still did not fall.

Abby and Emily shot as well. Luther struggled to stay upright, finally he fell to the ground but was still conscious. He began to chuckle evilly.

"You're all so pathetic," he said eerily. "I'm no longer like you. You can't kill me!"

"We don't want to, Mate."

"We're trying to help you," said Abby. "You don't know what you're doing."

Luther continued to laugh.

"Matt, give me the gun. I'll shut him up," said Becker.

Matt chuckled. "Sorry, no. You might kill him."

Becker scoffed. That was the idea.

"All guns maximum strength," said Matt.

"That will kill him," whined Jess.

"Yeah, so let me," said Becker, staring at Luther with hate.

Luther laughed again. "Jess…"

She looked at him.

"Jess, darling…it's not too late. Come to me."

Jess stared at him. Becker looked at her with panic.

Then Jess smiled sadly. "Sorry, Luther. No. Never again."

Becker sighed with relief and chuckled.

Luther howled in pain.

"Fire!"

All four EMDs blasted. Finally, Luther lay still on the floor.

"Let's get him to the ARC and medical," said Matt.

"Hold it," said Becker, stopping them from moving forward. "I don't trust this…guy." He walked over and kicked the body.

"Becker…." Scolded Jess.

"I promise I'm not kicking hard, Jess." He smiled. "Not very hard."

Connor chuckled and he and Matt knelt beside Luther. "OK," said Matt. "Now let's get him to the ARC." Matt and Connor carefully carried him, wrapping him first in sheets so no biological fluid could get on anyone.

"Better to not take chances," said Abby.

They all nodded.

Jess ran into Becker's arms. "Is it over? Really?"

Becker laughed. "Yes, it is." She looked up at him and they tenderly kissed.

"Come on you two," said Abby. "We aren't supposed to keep Jess away from the ARC too long, doctor's orders."

They nodded and left the room. Outside Matt was shutting the door to the ambulance with Luther inside.

"Hey, I've got a question," said Becker. "Did you get clearance to take out the EMDs?"

Matt just smirked.

End of Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

1672 Words

Chapter Seventeen, Bitten

Jess sat quietly in her medical room. She had been a little frightened at her flat, but Becker and the others had been by her side the whole time. Luther was apprehended with no one hurt.

He'd confessed. It was him. He bit her. Once back at the ARC, he was taken to medical and put on the antibacterial and other medicines. At first he snarled and hissed. He was full of attitude, like he had been at her flat.

Then after a few hours, with the medicine working through his veins he sobbed and cried out, saying how sorry he was.

She believed him; after all, she had been through the very same thing. She knew how it felt. Luther would be restrained and kept under observation for a long time. Afterwards, when he was finally released, he would probably remain under some sort of surveillance, at least initially.

For now though, he'd bounce from passive, seemingly normal Luther to deranged, crazed Luther. It would be even worse for him than it was for Jess. She had at least been on medication.

For everyone but Luther it was over. The mystery solved, the disease understood and a cure found. So why was Jess unsettled? Something gnawed at her; it had since they caught Luther.

Becker walked in her room. "Well, I guess I have to admit it: normal Luther is a fairly decent bloke, for a guy who bites pretty girls. I still want to hate him with every atom in my body." He smiled at her.

Jess began to cry.

"What's wrong?" he asked, running to her side.

She shook her head and kept crying, but she did scoot over so he could join her on the bed.

"Hey. Tell me what's wrong."

She sobbed and fought for breath. "I'm scared."

He smiled gently. "There's no need. It's over."

She nodded. "I know. That's not what's bothering me."

"OK. Tell me."

She shook her head.

"Jess, please."

She turned so he couldn't see her face, and began to speak as if confessing. "I know I couldn't help it. I know it's not my fault," she said. "But, when you and I were…frenzied, the times I bit you…I couldn't stop myself and that one time you couldn't stop."

"Jess, what are you trying to say?"

She sobbed. "I don't remember what Luther did. I don't remember the bites. How do I know we didn't….I couldn't have stopped him…What if he… What if I let him…do more than bite me?"

Becker sighed, and pulled her to him and hugged her close. "If it happened, I wouldn't blame you."

She sobbed more.

"Jess, listen to me. It didn't happen. It did not. You hear me?"

She pulled back, a confused expression on her face. "How do you know?"

He sighed. "I…I should have told you, at least once you were stronger, but, well I guess I was afraid you'd get angry. It was kind of none of my business, but as security chief, it's my job to have suspicions."

He sighed again. "Jess, I'm sorry. I already thought of that. I asked the doctor if he would test for…you know, diseases."

"You mean the kinds that are transmitted…"

"Yeah. Jess, I'm not proud of it, but I had to make sure you were completely all right in every way. The doctor was extremely discreet, he only discussed with me and Lester."

Jess nodded. "So I'm clean."

He smiled. "Yes."

"That doesn't mean that Luther and I didn't…."

"Jess, a physician can check and I'm sorry, he did. Each time you were out of the ARC."

Jess let in sink in.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you thinking I was…overstepping, but I know you, I knew you'd be devastated."

She scoffed. "Yeah, I was when I thought Luther and I had... I'm not angry, Becker. I was out of my head, it didn't even occur to me to worry about what my body had been through until the last day or so." She sighed with relief. "You're telling me the truth? I really didn't…."

Becker smiled. "You really didn't, and it wouldn't have been your fault anyway."

She nodded, than began to laugh. She then flew into his arms. "Oh, I'm so relieved!"

He laughed. "Yeah, well, that's the main reason I'm trying to back off Luther a bit. He's been telling us how he struggled not to hurt you more. How he feared that he was losing more control as he got sicker. He was probably right."

"But he doesn't have to worry about that now."

"No, Jess, he's going to be fine too. Eventually."

"Am I the only one he bit?"

"We're pretty sure. Apparently the disease is monogamous. Go figure. Temple has lots of theories, but no one is certain why. The best guess seems to be that the animal can only go for one prey at a time. Sounds like a design flaw to me."

She laughed. "And there was just the one creature?" she asked.

"There were no reports of bites after we caught it. We're pretty sure it was the only one, but we're still monitoring and checking."

She nodded. "Well, then everything's almost normal."

"Almost," Becker said. "I can't wait to get you home though."

"Oh, yours or mine?"

"It doesn't matter. I've checked residences around both of our places for weirdoes. Just in case."

Jess burst out laughing. "I love you. You're so paranoid, but it's all for me."

Becker laughed. "You're so optimistic."

She laughed and snuggled into Becker's side as they cuddled together.

The head of medical walked in then and sighed. "We should charge for double occupancy."

"Fine by me," said Becker.

Jess giggled. "How are you today?"

"Very well, thank you, Miss Parker."

"I'm fine too. Go away."

"Becker! Don't talk to the man who's taking care of me that way!"

"I was taking care of you. You have been discharged."

Jess' mouth dropped open and her eyes bugged out. Becker smiled. "What are we waiting for? Jess, grab your shoes!"

The doctor laughed. "Yeah, moving her out of here after several weeks won't be that easy, Captain," he said, looking around at the medical room which resembled a combination fashion boutique and tech store.

Becker laughed. "Good point."

Jess giggled. "They wanted me to be comfy, so they kept bringing me stuff," she said in a sort of whiny voice.

The doctor laughed. "Miss Parker, you are a sweet and loving woman, but I won't miss you."

Jess laughed, jumped out of bed and hugged him. "You saved my life, you know."

He smiled. "I had help. Including that lug over there," he said, gesturing to Becker. "Get him out of my medical section."

Jess smiled. "Thank you."

The doctor nodded to both of them and left.

Lester, Abby and Connor walked in.

"I'm discharged!" cried Jess.

They all chuckled.

"Yes, this strange experience is over," said Abby.

"Thank the Lord," said Lester. "Miss Parker, it is my pleasure to inform you that you are reinstated."

Jess jumped up and down and clapped her hands. "Thank you!" She hugged him.

"Yes, well. I'm glad you're well. Cromwell isn't working out."

"She isn't?"

Abby chuckled. "She won't do errands for him."

"They are part of her job description! Unofficially, that is," said Lester.

Jess laughed. "I missed you."

"Quite. Well, see you in the morning?"

She nodded. Lester smiled and left. Then Jess spun on her heels and said to Becker, "Can we leave this…white place now?"

Becker laughed. "If you want color, we probably shouldn't go to mine."

Jess nodded, giggling. "True. I do miss my place," she said, and then she brushed up close to him and asked seductively, "Can you stay over?"

"I am so glad we don't live there anymore," said Connor.

"Make yourself useful," said Becker, stuffing large stuffed animals into his hands. "Take this lot out to our cars, huh?"

Connor nodded and he and Abby began hauling Jess' stuff out. "We'll need a large truck for all of this," said Abby.

Jess shrugged. "I can requisition one. I'm back on the payroll."

"We might need it," said Connor, leaving the room.

Abby nodded. "We'll be back, if we don't ditch you." She smiled widely and followed Connor.

Becker laughed, and helped Jess. "We'll be here all night," he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Have you suddenly made plans or something?" she asked, with that hint of sassy that made her so cute.

He smiled. "Actually, I was hoping…."

"Yes?"

"Maybe a cozy little, private dinner."

Jess smiled. "Sounds good. We both have to keep up our strength. Something hideous bit you, you know."

He smirked. "Hideous? I don't remember her quite that way. She was sweet, alluring," he said, pulling her close to him, "and aggressive." She giggled. "She turned me on."

She blushed. "Did she?" she asked, and then giggled. "You poor thing."

He laughed. "So dinner, then maybe watch something on telly…"

"Fine," she said, smiling at him. "I don't even care that we'll probably end up arguing over which program to watch: military or fashion."

He leaned in close. "I don't intend on watching the program that much."

She giggled. "On second thought, we shouldn't watch something military. I'd absolutely hate it if every time drab green tanks rolled out I suddenly got….sexy. Ew."

He laughed and pulled her into a hug. He sighed happily. "I'm so glad you're you again."

"Mmm, me too. I'm glad though, that I'm not as single as I was."

He laughed. "Me too, girlfriend."

"Say it again! Say it again!"

He laughed. "Girlfriend, we need help in here," he said. "When did all this stuff accumulate?"

Jess shrugged. "I draw cute, pretty things to me. I can't help it."

Becker laughed. "OK. I just don't want my whole night like this." He growled slightly with lust. "I can think of much better things to do."

She giggled. "Me too actually."

End of Chapter Seventeen


	18. Chapter 18

Warning: Adult innuendos, and situations that are pretty obvious but not explicitly detailed. Please only read if you're somewhat mature. I don't think this is truly Adult though. Let me know if you disagree.

983 Words

Chapter Eighteen, Bitten

Jess did not call the movers. The medical staff, tech ops and Becker's soldiers, all carried her stuff to Becker's truck. She wondered how they'd cart it all inside her flat, but several of her neighbors were outside when they pulled up. They helped and called more neighbors who came out to help too.

"OK. I don't hate where you live so much now," said Becker. Jess giggled.

They ordered in and watched a compromise program: wildlife. Becker got to see some awesome lion attacks and Jess oohed and ahed over the cubs. Then, when dinner was finished, they forgot about the wild things on telly. They were too wrapped up in their own wild activity.

Jess lay blissfully in Becker's arms on the sofa. He was sound asleep. She squirmed out of his embrace and covered herself up with her discarded clothes. She knew it was silly that she didn't want to walk naked to her bedroom, especially when the only other person in the flat had helped her get that way.

She pulled on a light blue short nightgown and brushed her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror and giggled. She'd been with Becker! She just couldn't stop smiling. She had honestly never been so happy in her life. Just a few weeks ago she thought her life was falling apart. It was. Now, though, her life was perfect.

"Yah!" came a terrified scream from the living room.

Jess ran in to find Becker covering up with his tossed clothes. "What's wrong? What happened?" she asked.

Becker looked around the flat. He studied Jess' worried face, and then he chuckled. It wasn't until he felt the side of his neck that she realized what had happened.

"You had a bad dream."

"No. I didn't," he said self consciously.

She giggled. "You did. You're embarrassed too. That's cute."

"Jess, I am sitting here mostly naked and you're teasing me?"

She leaned over the couch and kissed him. "I'm sorry. I'll go get your bag."

"Thank you."

She came back with it and he pulled out his pajamas. Then he stared at her.

"What?"

"Turn around."

She giggled. "We've just seen each other naked!" she cried. She giggled hysterically but turned her back. There really was no need to tell him she'd felt the same way moments ago.

"You can look now," he said.

She plopped beside him on the sofa. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tease."

"It was just too easy. I understand," he said.

She laughed again, and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. "Would you care to join me in the bedroom?"

He nodded. "You are not sleeping in that room alone."

She smiled, took his hand and pulled him off the couch, out of the room and into her bedroom. She crawled in bed first, Becker behind her, and she rolled into his side. She sighed. "I'm so happy."

He smiled. "So am I."

"Even with that dream?"

"No. There was no scary dream."

"It was scary, was it?"

He sighed.

She giggled as he frowned. "Come on, Becker, tell me," she said.

He shook his head.

"Please…"

"Are you going to keep me up all night?"

She smiled. "Just until you tell me about the dream."

He sighed. "Fine."

She giggled. "Good. Go on."

He sighed again. "Well, I was on my morning run when a thick fog crept up. It covered everything around me. I couldn't see. It was so cold and misty. Then I realized that there were no sounds: no birds, no cars, not even the sound of the mist falling."

"Ooh, that is scary," she said.

"Then slowly someone stepped out of the fog."

She frowned slightly. "Was it…Luther?"

"No."

"Was it me?"

He smirked. "That would have been a good dream, Jess."

She giggled. "Then who was it?"

He shook his head. "A stranger, someone I'd never seen before. But she was hot."

Jess sat up. "Excuse me?"

"Very hot. She was tall, with pale long legs, wispy white hair, and blood red lips."

"She sounds horrible."

"Oh, no. She was the opposite," he said with a grin.

She leaned up on his chest. "You listen right now, Mister. I hereby banish all other girls from your dreams. And your neck."

"That wasn't where she bit me," he said with a smirk.

"Becker!"

He chuckled as she turned red. He wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or anger.

She rolled off him, laying so she wasn't touching him. "So what? I don't care."

"You don't? Jess, you're pouting," he said, still chuckling.

"I really don't care that your mind dreamed up a vampire prettier than me."

"I didn't say she was prettier. I said she was hot. So are you."

She looked at him. "Hotter than her?"

"Definitely. In fact, you'd be smoking hot wearing what she wore."

"Oh good, she was clothed. Let me guess, she wore a skimpy nightie, right?"

He smiled. "No it wasn't skimpy. It was long and white. Wait… I've seen the night gown before."

"How many dream vixens do you have?"

He laughed. "Just you. It was your nightgown, the white one with the lace sleeves and neck. You were smoking hot in it, by the way."

"The hussy stole my nightgown?"

He laughed. "My subconscious stole it."

"When did you see me in that? Don't tell me. I wore it and forgot, didn't I?"

"I guess so, Jess."

"But I wore it better than she did?"

"Oh, yeah. I'll tell you something else, if it had been you in my dream, I wouldn't have screamed as you bit me."

She smiled, rolled over, and returned to cuddling with him. "You're forgiven."

"Good. Maybe some time, when we're not so tired, we can try reenacting how she bit me."

"Becker!" she scolded with a frown. Then she smiled. "We'll see."

End of Chapter Eighteen


	19. Chapter 19

558 Words

Author's Note: Happy upcoming Halloween everyone!

Chapter Nineteen, Conclusion, Bitten

Halloween morning, Jess walked into Ops. She wore a black short skirt, black tights, and a tight black sweater with black faux fur at the neck and at the ends of the sleeves.

"Nice outfit," said Abby. "I always approve of cat costumes."

"Thank you," said Jess. "Where's your costume?"

"The party pooper won't put it on yet," said Connor, sitting at the ADD.

"Connor, get out of my chair. Unless, of course, you have a treat for me." Connor handed her a bag full of small chocolate bars. She smiled. "You can live a bit longer, Connor."

He laughed. "Really? How would you dispose of me?" he asked, turning to show Jess the gross zombie makeup he wore.

She giggled. "You've never looked better."

"That's what everyone's been saying," said Abby with a laugh.

"Have to say, Jess, that I'm a little disappointed with your costume," Connor said.

"Why? I'm cute."

Abby chuckled, holding out her hand and Connor laid money in it. Abby smiled and said, "He bet me that you'd dress like a vampire."

Jess put her hands on her hips. "Ew, after what we went through? No way."

"Told you," said Abby smugly.

"Connor, what were you doing in my seat anyway?" asked Jess.

"I was adding the 'bird possum' to our creature files. It seemed like the perfect day to do it."

Jess wrinkled up her nose. "Not my favorite creature. Although, if I run across one today my bad luck should protect me."

"That's just a superstition, you know. Black cats aren't bad luck."

"You do realize that she isn't really a feline, right Temple?"

"No costume, Action Man?"

Becker crossed his arms. "I'm not a big fan of Halloween: over-sugared brats and tooth decay."

Jess laughed. "I thought I was changing your mind," she said, waving her faux fur tail at him.

His eyebrows rose as he watched her. "I am liking cats more."

She giggled, ran up to him and kissed him. "He's just teasing about hating Halloween. He's looking forward to tonight, aren't you?"

Becker nodded.

"What are you doing?" asked Abby. "Did you guys change your mind about coming to the costume party with us?"

"No," said Jess. "Sorry. We're going to stay home, watch scary movies, and give out candy to the kids."

"Non-chocolate candy, of course," said Becker. "Someone wants to hog the chocolate."

Jess giggled. "I can't wait. Just you and me and a nice, quiet evening."

"Not too quiet," said Becker, "I hope you do a lot of cowering in fear."

"In your arms? Count on it," said Jess.

"I think I've lost my appetite," said Connor.

"Good thing you gave me all your chocolate then," said Jess. She sat at the ADD and began chewing through Connor's chocolate. She began to giggle.

"What?" asked Becker.

"Chocolate cures everything," she said. "This piece was a bit hard and I couldn't bite through it all the way."

"So?" asked Abby.

Jess giggled more and held up the chocolate. "The only set of bite marks I don't mind."

Becker smirked. "So far you mean." Jess blushed and giggled.

"Seriously, are you guys going to be like this from now on?" asked Connor. "Because I'm feeling seriously ill."

Abby laughed. Becker smirked and Jess giggled.

"Happy Halloween, Connor," said Jess sweetly.

"Bite me."

The End


End file.
